FE: Hero-King of Legend
by brawlingwolf
Summary: A re-imagining of Awakening in which Chrom meets an aspiring tactician, sparking a great calamity during which a masked man appears- the heroic king of old sent forth in time on Naga's whim to save his world once more. Set in the original timeline without interference from the future. ChromXFem!Robin. Rated for violence, minor language, and character death.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful afternoon in southern Ylisse, the warmth of the sun shining down on the fields as a blue-haired young man walked through them, accompanied by his little sister and his second-in-command. The men were armed while the girl held a staff as they traveled.

"Whew," the girl said with a smile. "So how far do we have to go before we can turn around and head home?"

"You should know, Lissa," the blue-haired youth replied. "We're headed for the border. With any luck, the Plegians will have stayed put, but it's our job to make sure."

"Right, right," Lissa sighed. "But come on, Chrom. ALL the way to the border and back? At least Frederick has a horse!" Frederick chuckled and shook his head.

"And yet he's been walking just as much as us," Chrom pointed out. "Don't worry. We'll make camp once it gets dark. But for now, we keep marching."

"Ugh," Lissa sighed and scanned the horizon, and her eyes widened. "Chrom!" She pointed toward a town in the distance and the smoke rising from it. "That town's on fire!"

"Yes, I see that," Chrom replied curtly. "Bandits, no doubt. Lissa, Frederick, let's move!" He took off toward the town with Frederick close behind despite his heavy armor.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lissa complained as she tried to keep up.

The three arrived to find brigands attacking the town, stealing anything not nailed down and setting the rest on fire. The townsfolk cried out for help and mercy, a call Chrom was ready to answer. He unsheathed the sword at his hip.

"Alright, these dastards won't answer to anything less than death. We have no choice. Lissa, stay back and be careful."

"Hey, I can handle myself!" Lissa replied. "You always go charging in. You'll need my staff when you get hurt!" Chrom shook his head.

"Don't worry, milord," Frederick said. "I'll make sure she's kept safe while we fight."

"Alright," Chrom nodded. "Let's finish them off and call it a day." He rushed for a nearby swordsman and quickly engaged him, dodging once he had struck and quickly finishing his opponent off. He spun around as he found a brigand armed with an axe barreling at him, and he blocked the strike.

"Gwargh!" the brigand cried out as a sudden bolt of Thunder magic hit him, and Chrom blinked. He shook his head and finished the brigand off, then scanned around quickly. Had that magic attack been miscalculated? Or had they found an ally?

"You alright?" he heard a voice call, and he turned to find a stranger in a dark coat approaching him. The stranger lowered the cowl hiding her face and nodded to him. "Prince Chrom, no?"

"Yes, that's me," he agreed, looking down at the tome in her hand. "Thank you. Will you help us finish these brigands off?"

"Of course," she nodded. "I'm just glad more help showed up. You came just in time, milord."

"Right, then. Might I ask your name?"

"Robin," she replied. "My name is Robin." She looked past him to find Frederick finishing off another brigand with his lance and Lissa close behind him. "They're with you as well?" He looked behind him, then back to her and nodded. "An armored knight on horseback with a lance, you with your sword… You seem rather quick and nimble, but strong. I'll have my sword and magic, and you have a healer…" He blinked as she rattled this all off to herself. "As long as we're not reckless, I can't imagine we'll have much difficulty removing these nuisances. Their weapons aren't that strong. Though I suggest you leave the mages to me."

"I take it you know more about what's going on than I thought," he noticed, and she smiled.

"I've spent quite a few years studying strategy," she said. "But more about that later." She opened her tome and quickly struck for a mage to their side, and he ran in to finish their target off. "Well, that works too," she chuckled. He nodded and made his way toward the brigands' leader, meeting back up with Frederick. Robin followed closely behind him.

"And who is this?" Frederick asked as he eyed her.

"This is Robin," Chrom replied. "She's got an eye for tactics and agreed to help us finish the brigands off." Frederick didn't appear convinced.

"Well, good!" Lissa grinned. "We could use another lady to keep these guys in line. Just point us in the right direction, Robin." Robin nodded and looked over to the brigands' leader just as Chrom engaged another swordsman. He took a blow from his opponent, but still succeeded in winning the fight. Once it was safe, Lissa hurried over and patched up his injury.

"Looks like their boss has a Hand Axe," Robin noticed as they regrouped. "So, Sir Knight, your lance will be weak against it, though I doubt it would be able to penetrate your armor very easily." She turned to Chrom. "If you go for him with your sword, I can cover you with my magic. That should be plenty enough to put an end to him."

"Alright," he nodded. "Let's finish this." He readied his sword and rushed for the boss, striking quickly, and Robin followed up with a shot from her Thunder tome. The brigands' leader managed to strike him with his axe, but Chrom ended his life with his next attack.

Once the townspeople had deemed the threat had passed, they went about putting out the fires the brigands had started and Chrom could hear cheers of praise around him.

"Well, that's the end of that," he said as he turned to his companions.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by," Lissa said with a grin. "And wow, Robin! You're incredible! Swords, sorcery, and tactics? Is there anything you can't do?" Robin smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"That's quite the praise, coming from the princess of Ylisse," she replied, and Frederick watched her warily.

"So… Robin, was it? Where are you from?"

"I've spent most of my life moving around Ylisse," she replied. "My mother passed away a few years ago during an attack by Plegia. It's part of the reason I wanted to save the people of this town from those dastards."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives," Chrom agreed. "My heart says you're a friend, Robin."

"And your mind, milord?" Frederick inquired. "Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with her talents. With the brigands and Plegia all looking to bloody our soil, would you readily lose such an able tactician?"

"Wait, what?" Robin interrupted. "You want me to join you?"

"Yes," Chrom nodded, turning to her. "How about it, Robin? Will you lend your expertise to Ylisse? Will you help us protect our people?" She smiled.

"How can I pass up an opportunity like this? Serving the Exalted family of Ylisse? I couldn't dream of such a chance." She dipped her head to him. "Thank you, Prince Chrom."

"You can just call me Chrom," he told her. "I've never been one for formalities."

"Milord, please!" a villager called as he ran up to the band that had saved them from the brigands. "You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir," Frederick replied. "And no doubt your hospitality would be grand, but I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" Lissa stopped short as she realized what Frederick had said. "Wait, what?! We're not staying? But Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp," Frederick replied as he turned to the princess. "Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… You'd best get used to this, milady."

"Frederick?" she said sweetly. "Sometimes I hate you." Robin laughed to herself and turned her attention to Chrom.

"You've quite a stern lieutenant. But I suppose that could be a good thing."

"Yes, usually," Chrom agreed. "Now, shall we? We need to get back to Ylisstol." The tactician nodded, and the group of four headed for the path back to the capital with Lissa grumbling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen and Chrom's group had made camp in the woods not far from Ylisstol. They'd speared a bear and Chrom and Robin had eaten their fills, though Lissa complained long into the night about the meal and Frederick hadn't touched it, claiming he had a large lunch. No one was entirely convinced.

But Chrom now sat near the fire while the rest of his companions slept. Something felt off in the air around him, sending a chill down his spine. He frowned and got to his feet, scuffling just enough to rouse Lissa from her sleep. She got to her feet and stretched.

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" she asked groggily.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you," he replied. "But… something is amiss."

"Define 'something,'" Lissa said a bit flatly. Chrom looked out to the woods with a frown on his face.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone, you won't!" She took several steps closer to him and took his arm. "I'm coming too." Chrom smiled a bit.

"Heh," he chuckled as he retrieved his arm from her. "Thanks, Lissa." They started off into the woods, and they scanned their surroundings in silence. Once they were away from the camp, they found themselves in unusually deep darkness.

"It sure is dark," Lissa said a bit uneasily. "…And quiet. Where did the birds go?" Chrom looked around, straining his ears for any sign of nearby animal life.

"Something is wrong here…" he muttered.

Just as he fell silent, the ground began to shake violently under their feet. They both cried out in shock and Lissa stumbled over to her brother.

"Chrom!" she nearly whimpered.

"Gods, what-" He regained his footing as best he could and grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to stabilize her. "What madness is this?!" he demanded. "Lissa, stay close!" He looked up and his brow furrowed as he saw the trees dipping, first in the distance and steadily coming closer. "Lissa," he said in a low voice. "Run." She looked up at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"I mean it!" He shoved her away from the trees and she stumbled into a run. "Go!" He took off behind her just as the ground cracked and broke away, spewing lava into the air. He heard a strange growling among the violent shaking. He dodged around the flaming rocks raining down as he caught up to his sister. "Hey!" He called to her. "This way!" She followed after him as he jumped off a short cliff, and she let out a yell as she jumped too.

He started to slow down and catch his breath once he deemed they were a safe enough distance away from the eruption. Lissa braced herself on her knees and panted while her brother surveyed the area before them. She looked under her arm before whirling around with wide eyes.

"Chrom, what IS that?!" she demanded, pointing toward a duo of humanoid shapes. He turned around to find they had glowing red eyes and ashen skin, and they appeared to be stitched together as they moaned and lumbered closer.

"Lissa." He stepped in front of her and unsheathed Falchion. "You'd better stand back." He rushed toward the creature that barreled forth with an axe at the ready, and he slashed through it. But instead of falling to the ground, its head turned around to face him. He slashed through it again and knocked it back, then jumped into the air and stabbed it with Falchion. It disappeared into purple smoke and ash. His eyes widened as he heard Lissa let out a scream.

"Lissa!" he cried as he found the other undead creature stumbled closer to her. He started toward her, but stopped and looked up as he found a strange blue sphere surrounded by odd runes. From it leapt out another human form, cape billowing behind as it landed on the ground and rushed forth. He unsheathed his sword and blocked the axe just as the undead swung it toward Lissa, sending sparks flying. The creature persisted, attempting to throw off his balance to strike him, but he held his ground. He looked over to Chrom from behind a dark blue mask.

"Help!" he called a bit shortly, and Chrom snapped himself out of his trance and nodded.

"Right!" He ran forth with Falchion prepared and as the undead looked up at him, the stranger took the chance to slash through it just as Chrom did. The creature disappeared into the dark purple ash with a groan.

The stranger straightened up and sheathed away his sword. Chrom lowered Falchion at his side as he observed the man who had come to their aid. He was a decently tall and slender man with blue hair cut at the nape of his neck. He wore a deep blue tunic lined in gold along with a dark undershirt and pauldrons on each shoulder along with blue gloves.

"Quite an entrance," Chrom remarked. "What's your name?" The stranger didn't reply and merely gazed at him from behind his mask. Before Chrom could ask anything else, he looked up at the sound of growling and found more of the creatures approaching, but it wasn't long before Frederick and Robin reached them.

"Milord! Milady!" Frederick called as he approached. "Are you hurt?"

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa cried in relief as she ran over to them."

"By the gods, what ARE these horrific creatures?" Robin demanded as she scanned over them.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," Chrom replied curtly.

"No one is injured, then?" Frederick said. "Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa told him. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be…" She looked around for her rescuer, but it seemed he'd taken their distraction as a chance to vanish as quickly as he had come. "Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later," Frederick told her. "AFTER we put these… things… to the blade."

"Right." Chrom nodded and they set up a loose formation in preparation of facing these creatures. Robin took up a stance next to him and they started to mobilize, and followed close behind him to strike the nearest creature. Once they had finished off their target and Frederick had felled another, a red-haired cavalier appeared to the south. An archer followed her and the two had some sort of conversation before the cavalier delivered a harsh kick to his chest. She charged into battle and he stumbled off behind her.

Chrom approached the apparent chief of the undead and readied his sword.

"Disgusting creatures," Robin remarked at his side. "What awful magic is responsible for this?"

"I don't know, but we'd best exterminate them before they get out of this forest." He struck the creature with his blade and Robin did the same, and Chrom dodged the creature's axe. He finished it off and it gurgled before fading into ash.

Once they were all vanquished, the Shepherds regrouped at the far end of the forest, panting and licking their wounds as best they could. Chrom's brow rose as he found the masked stranger had rejoined them, standing several paces away from them.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished," Frederick reported. "This young man took care of the others." The stranger didn't say anything.

"Um…" Lissa folded her hands behind her back and smiled slightly. "I never got to thank you… for before. So… thank you. You were very brave." She dipped her head to him.

"You saved my sister's life," Chrom said lightly. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" The stranger hesitated a little while longer.

"My name is… Kris," he replied.

"Kris," Chrom repeated. "A pleasure to meet you, my friend. Your swordsmanship is incredible. Where did you learn your way with the sword?"

"I didn't come to talk about me," Kris said bluntly. "This, what you saw tonight, is just the beginning of a great cataclysm that will destroy this world if you're not careful." Chrom stared at him, but he didn't offer any further explanation. Instead, he walked off with the Shepherds staring after him.

"Huh? What cataclysm? What's going on?!" Lissa asked a bit wildly.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin noted.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere," Frederick replied. "I wager we'll hear his name again. But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

Elsewhere, the masked man calling himself Kris watched them from a distance as they hurried out of the forest. He took a breath and sighed, turning his gaze to the sky.

"Naga…" he breathed. "Is this what you want of me?" He frowned. "I suppose I'd best get to know this new version of the world you've brought me to." He rested his hand on his sword's hilt. "I wonder what's changed… But more than that, I wonder what's stayed the same."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello, all! Thanks for the encouraging feedback. Now, quick question: Would you like me to novelize the chapters between my main action [i.e. I'll likely head to Arena Ferox next] or should I skip the chapters that just don't change much? Most of them are toward the beginning. Anyway, let me know what you think!

* * *

"Chrom! Lissa!" Emmeryn greeted with a smile as they, along with Frederick and Robin, arrived back at the castle. "Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" Frederick dipped his head respectfully to the Exalt.

"Well- We shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while," Chrom reported and approached his older sister to kiss her cheek.

"Wonderful," she said with a smile. "And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia," Chrom replied. The Falcoknight at Emmeryn's side stepped forward and dipped her head.

"Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them." Chrom shook his head.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa said with a grin.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Emmeryn asked.

"This is Robin," Chrom introduced, gesturing to her. "She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a Shepherd. She's a brilliant tactician." Robin's cheeks flushed slightly.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin," Emmeryn said gently.

"Not at all, milady!" the tactician shook her head.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak," Frederick interrupted. "It's true that Robin helped us fight off the brigands, and she claims she has lived in Ylisse all her life. She hadn't provided any other details than that, except for studying strategy."

"Frederick!" Chrom snapped.

"Mm…" Emmeryn lowered her head in thought. "Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom. Does this woman have your trust?"

"Yes," Chrom nodded. "She risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin…" Emmeryn smiled. "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady," Robin bowed briefly. "As Sir Frederick said, I've spent my life moving around Ylisse with my mother, and I didn't know my father. I studied strategy for several years, and my mother was killed in a Plegian brigand assault. That's when I chose to study swordplay and magic. I didn't want anyone else to be hurt." Emmeryn's smile grew.

"I believe you, Robin. Thank you." She turned her serene gaze to Frederick. "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace," Frederick replied. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord," Phila confirmed. "They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us," Emmeryn said, and he nodded.

"Of course." With that, Lissa turned to Robin and smiled.

"I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." With that, the princess ran off with Robin following, and Chrom turned to his sister. They, along with Frederick and Phila, departed from the throne room and headed for the council hall.

Once they arrived, Chrom looked up to the painting hung on the wall above the Exalt's seat at the head of the table. His hand came to rest on Falchion's handle as he gazed at the man, the hero, portrayed in the painting: Marth, the Hero-King who had unified the continent after saving it from the dragons whom wished to exterminate humans. The prince gripped his blade's handle before taking his seat at Emmeryn's right side. Phila took the seat across from him and Frederick next to him along with several nobles of the Haildom.

"Thank you all for coming," Emmeryn said, beginning the meeting. "As you know, we face an ever-growing threat from Plegia. However, a more pressing matter has appeared. Chrom, will you tell the council what you encountered last night?"

"Of course." He stood and took a deep breath. "We had dealt with a group of brigands attacking Southtown and were on our way back through the forest to return to Ylisstol. However, approaching midnight, a great quake shook the earth and lava erupted from the cracks it created. These undead creatures appeared from within, like they were crawling from their graves."

"These creatures need a name," Phila pointed out. "A term to refer to them as."

"Creatures risen from the grave," one of the other assembled nobles thought aloud.

"Risen," Emmeryn repeated. "That is a suitable name."

"Right," Chrom nodded. "The creatures, the Risen, appeared from the cracks and cornered me and Lissa. I managed to kill one of them, but they… They're much tougher than anyone I had faced before. The other was about to strike Lissa with an axe, but…" He frowned, trying to think of a way to describe what had happened. "As unbelievable as it sounds, a bright blue portal opened in the sky and a masked man appeared from it. He stopped the Risen from attacking Lissa and saved us. He claimed his name was Kris, but offered no further explanation to his origin."

"I can vouch for this," Frederick said. "I met this 'Kris' as well. He left before we had a chance to ask him any other questions."

"But he saved Lissa's life?" Emmeryn asked, and Chrom nodded.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Forgive me for interrupting," Frederick said, standing. "Milord, I must advise you not be so quick to trust these strangers. Robin and Kris may both have helped us, but that doesn't mean they are friends. Robin's background is still largely a mystery, and Kris? Who knows what he might be planning?"

"Peace, Frederick," Emmeryn advised. "I know you are merely looking out for us, as your station requires. But Robin and this Kris have both saved Ylissean lives."

"I hope neither intend to stab us in the back," Frederick muttered, but he sat down again.

"I understand your concern," Chrom said. "But I trust Robin and I believe Kris is a friend, wherever he might be. I do hope to cross paths with him again." Frederick didn't reply.

"The more pressing matter is the Risen," Phila said. "Plegia as well, but these Risen seem to appear randomly. We have to protect our people from the assured threat, not just suspects."

"Yes," Emmeryn nodded and looked down in thought once again. "We do not have the military power to fight off such threats. Ylissean lives will be lost without help." She paused. "We must request aid from our neighbors to the north, Regna Ferox. Khan Basilio and Khan Flavia might be able to provide us with military support in order to defeat Plegia, should the need arise."

"But Milady," Phila interjected. "I cannot allow you to travel to Regna Ferox in such a state. The people would worry, even panic, should the Exalt suddenly leave the capital."

"Then I'll go," Chrom volunteered. "The Shepherds and I will go to Ferox and request their aid. Phila, your Pegasus Knights can keep Emmeryn safe until we get back."

"Alright," Emmeryn nodded. "Thank you, Chrom. I entrust this task to you. But remember, when you cross over the border at the Longfort, you'll be responsible for all of Ylisse. We can't afford to have yet another hostile neighbor."

"I understand," Chrom replied with a nod. "I'll gather the Shepherds and depart at once. Phila, I'm trusting you with Ylisse's safety until we get back."

"Understood, Milord." She nodded.

"Frederick, will you go with Chrom?" Emmeryn asked. "Please protect him."

"Of course, Your Grace," he agreed. With that, Chrom got to his feet again and nodded to the council before departing from the hall, Frederick following close behind.

"Risen, Plegian brigands, and now Ferox," Frederick remarked softly. "We'll have to proceed delicately, sire."

"I know, Frederick," Chrom replied as they walked toward the Shepherds' garrison. "We must protect our people at all costs. We're fortunate to have Robin and her tactics on our side now."

"Mm…" Frederick sighed. "Forgive me, sire, but I must speak. I know you won't like this, but you must hear it. Something about Robin seems… off. Even if her story is true, I can't help but think there's something about her we should be wary of. I can't put my finger on it."

"I understand," the prince said. "But I have no reason to distrust her. But…" He sighed. "If it will make you feel better, I'll make sure the Shepherds keep an eye on her. For now."

"Alright," Frederick nodded. "Let's get to the garrison and gather the Shepherds. We must depart for Ferox as soon as possible before the Risen have a chance to spread."

"Yes," Chrom agreed. "Something Phila said bothers me, though. She said they've been spotted all across Ylisse. How is that possible? Where are they coming from?"

"Let's hope we can put a stop to them before they cause too much harm," the knight said. "This will be a rocky road, Milord. But we must believe we can win the day."

"I believe the Shepherds can handle this. I'd rather have them than an entire army. And with a tactician, we'll be fine." Frederick groaned slightly, following close behind as Chrom picked up his pace through the castle halls.


	4. Chapter 4

After a rather bloody misunderstanding at the Longfort spanning across the length of Regna Ferox's border with her neighbors, Chrom and the Shepherds arrived at the castle of the East-Khan at the escort of Raimi, the border guard who had mistakenly challenged them. She led them into the throne room and turned to their leader.

"Prince Chrom," she bade, "Please wait here while I summon the Khan."

"Of course," he replied with a nod, and she departed.

"The Khan is away?" Robin thought aloud, and Chrom looked over to her as she came to his side.

"Out training, I'd wager," he said. "The Khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh?" Robin cracked a smile. "I can picture him now… A giant man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair…" She chuckled softly.

"Am I now?" a female voice inquired. "Please, do go on!"

"Huh?" Robin whirled around to find a woman in heavy armor with a sword sheathed at her back approaching them, a curt look with a raised eyebrow on her face.

"You're the-?!" Chrom stammered, then collected himself. "Er, that is to say… the Khan, I presume?"

"One of them, yes," she confirmed. "The East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us," he said. "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes," Flavia spat. "Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." Chrom clenched his fists as his brow knit together.

"Damn them!" he snapped before recovering his calmer attitude. "I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was… indelicately put."

"Ha!" Flavia laughed. "Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…" Chrom grumbled. Flavia smiled humorously and laughed again.

"Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already." Her demeanor dropped quickly. "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?!" Lissa demanded as she stepped forward from Frederick's side to join them. "Why not?!"

"I lack the authority," Flavia admitted sourly.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand," Chrom said with an underlying tone of frustration. "Aren't you the Khan?"

"As I said, I am ONE of the Khans," she explained. "In Ferox, the Khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…" She shook her head, and Chrom let out a brief sigh.

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" he inquired.

"Not if you always give up so easily!" Flavia teased. "The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us?" the prince asked. Flavia smiled.

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable." Raimi dipped her head from behind the East-Khan. "Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament?" She eyed Chrom and his Shepherds slyly. "If you win and I become ruling Khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions," Chrom said, and Flavia let out a brief and pointed laugh.

"On the contrary," she replied. "The Khans themselves do not fight- they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead Khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. …That I know of!" She laughed again. "Regardless, it is your choice to make." Chrom couldn't say for certain if the tradition of the tournament actually made sense to him, but he saw no way he could refuse to participate.

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." He could almost feel Frederick and Robin's gazes of disbelief on his back.

"Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom," Flavia said with another hearty laugh. "I do hope you survive the tournament!" At this, he felt his advisors' gazes intensify on him. "Come." the East-Khan started away and gestured for the Shepherds to follow her. "I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary!" she warned. "I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity," Chrom said sternly.

"Well spoken again." Flavia nodded. "I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!" With that, they departed from the throne room.

Later, after the preparations had been made, Chrom and his selected Shepherds took up their positions at the East-Khan's side of the arena, and several Feroxi were scattered in a loose formation on the opposite side. Chrom's eyes narrowed as his gaze fell on their leader.

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa pointed at the same man, a blue-haired swordsman in a mask.

"I see him…" Chrom replied dully and stepped forward, taking a breath. He raised his voice along with his gaze. "Kris! One question, before we begin?" Kris didn't reply, as unreadable as he was the night they met. The Ylissean prince frowned and shook his head. "Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!" He took another several paces forward and pulled Falchion from its sheath, holding it at the ready. Kris did the same, and Chrom finally got a good look at the blade his opponent wielded for the first time. It gleamed with a brilliant light, sparkling with radiance.

"That sword…" he said. "That's no ordinary blade, is it?" Kris only gazed at him from behind the mask. "Where did you get that?" he asked shortly, but the stranger still remained silent. Chrom couldn't help but feel he had seen the sword somewhere before, but couldn't place it. He shook his head and leapt into the air, flipping quickly and bringing Falchion down hard. Kris blocked the strike and grit his teeth. The two swung for each other again and again, sparks flying as their blades continued to connect. The sound of metal striking metal rang out through the arena, sounding even above the cheers of the audience.

"Tell me," Chrom huffed as they continued their battle, dodging and blocking Kris's attacks. "Who taught you to fight like that?" Kris leapt back and thrust his sword skyward, then delivered a pointed strike that Chrom barely managed to block.

"That's not your concern!" Kris snapped as the impact of his attack sent Chrom skidding back. Chrom glared at him and readied Falchion again, and Kris flipped his sword into a reverse grip and held it at a defense-ready stance. They lashed out for each other, blades scraping against the other as their wielders passed. Kris turned around and pointed his sword forth again, and Chrom huffed as he retreated several paces to rejoin his Shepherds.

"You okay?" Lissa asked him, and he nodded. Robin looked from him over to their opponents and their leader.

"Kris is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well," she mused. "We should mind our distance."

"You would know best," Chrom agreed. "Tell us where to go, Robin. Between your strategy and the rest of our strengths, we will win this fight. Ylisse depends on us!" The Shepherds charged forward and engaged the bellowing Feroxi fighters. The Feroxi may have been known for their strength, but they were clumsy compared to the Shepherds' strict training and Robin's order for them to work together and support each other.

Chrom waved his tactician over and she nodded as she joined him. He ran his blade through an advancing axeman and she turned around and slashed her sword across another assailant trying to catch the prince from behind. He looked up and found his cavaliers, Sully and Stahl, engaging Kris- or at least attempting to. Kris fluidly dodged around their lance and sword respectively and dealt quite a bit of damage to both horsemen.

"Sully! Stahl!" the captain called. "Fall back and get to Lissa. I'll take it from here!" He heard Sully hiss several swears that would make a pirate blush and Stahl mumbled something to her. Kris didn't give chase as they retreated, but turned his masked gaze to the prince as he approached.

"Where do you come from?" Chrom asked. "What was that portal you came out of?"

"It's not your concern," Kris replied shortly. Chrom frowned and clenched his jaw.

"Hmph," he huffed. "Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you." At that, he saw the first hint of emotion cross Kris's face in the form of a slight smile.

"Is that right?" he asked as he readied his blade. " Believe it or not, you and I are much alike, Prince Chrom. But now, we shall see who shames whom!" Chrom rushed forth and swung Falchion at his opponent. Kris ducked under it and countered quickly, slashing the tip of his blade along the prince's abdomen. Chrom grunted and attacked again, once again missing. Kris closed in and swung again, hitting his target in the ribs with the flat of his blade. It wasn't enough to break any of them, oddly enough, but still managed to throw him off.

"Let me take this, Chrom," Robin said as she pulled out her tome. "I don't think he's very strong against magic." She gathered up her magic power and focused her gaze. "Time to tip the scales!" She shot forth a strong blast of magic, striking Kris and sending him flying back. He landed on his front side with a huff, the breath knocked out of him, and didn't get back up.

"Impressive," he huffed as he tried to recover his breath. "Rely on your friends, Chrom… You are but one man." At his defeat, the tournament was brought to an end and the East-Khan's champions were declared the winner. In the flurry of activity that followed, Kris managed to slip away again before Chrom could find him.

As the aftermath died down, Flavia came into the arena with a proud and satisfied grin on her face. She approached the Shepherds' leader as they tended to their wounds and Lissa used her staff to heal his cuts and bruises.

"Well fought!" the Khan praised. "You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." She held out her hand, and Chrom's gaze brightened.

"Truly?" He took her hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you, East-Khan."

"I should thank you!" she replied heartily. "It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" She departed as quickly as she came and a bald, broad man came in a moment later.

"Bah!" he snorted. "Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked as he turned to the newcomer.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" he said flatly, and Chrom recalled Flavia telling him that the West-Khan's name was Basilio. Or Oaf, as she preferred to refer to him as. "You're handy with a sword, boy," Basilio went on. "I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

"What do you know about him?" Chrom wondered, and Basilio shrugged.

"You mean that 'Kris?'" He shook his head. "Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things!" He let out a bellowing, hearty laugh. "Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

"He's so dark and mysterious…" Lissa said along with an affectionate sigh.

"Sounds like Kris has at least one fan," Robin noticed with an amused smile.

"Well, I mean, c'mon," Lissa replied with a slight flush in her cheeks. "He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Chrom said shortly, and Lissa stared at him.

"Yowch!" She raised an eyebrow. "Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

"Milord? Milady?" Frederick interrupted. "If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The Exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."  
"Right as always, Frederick," Chrom agreed.

"Hold, boy," Basilio said. "Before you go, I have a little present for you." At that, another man entered, but didn't say a word. "This is Lon'qu, my former champion," the West-Khan went on. "Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Kris, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Kris bested him so quickly."

"Kris beat him?" Lissa asked, surprised. "But he looks so big and strong…" She started toward the swordsman, but he stiffened and retreated several paces.

"Away, woman!" he snapped harshly.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" the princess demanded, and Basilio shook his head as he laughed.

"Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a Khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, yes," Basilio replied. "He's your man now."

"And Lon'qu?" the prince turned to their new ally. "You have no objections?"

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Chrom blinked at the swordsman's blunt nature.

"…Alright then." He nodded. "Welcome aboard." He turned back to Frederick and Robin. "Now, let's get back to Ylisstol and let Emmeryn know the good news."


	5. Chapter 5

"Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" Emmeryn asked after Chrom had returned to Ylisstol and told her of what had happened while he visited their northern neighbor. She smiled warmly. "Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice."

"You should see Ferox's warriors!" Chrom said with a grin. "Perhaps now our people will be safe from-"

"Your Grace! M-Milord!" Phila interrupted as she raced into the throne room with a look of dire urgency. "Forgive me," she panted. "But I bring alarming news!"

"Phila! Slow down, please!" Emmeryn bade. "What's happened?"

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border!" Phila reported frantically. "They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

"B-But that would be… Maribelle!" Lissa realized. "Chrom, we have to do something!"

"There's more," Phila went on. "King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult.'" Chrom grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" he inquired sharply, and Emmeryn looked down for a moment.

"Peace, Chrom," she told him gently. "We must keep our wits about us."

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it!" the prince snapped. "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with every step! He won't stop until he drags the whole continent down with him!"

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace," Phila said with a dip of her head. "We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences." Emmeryn remained silent for a moment longer before taking a slow, soft breath.

"I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the Haildom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake." She paused in thought. "I will offer parley with King Gangrel." This statement shocked everyone present.

"Emm, no!" Lissa argued. "You can't!"

"Please reconsider, Your Grace," Phila agreed. "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?" Emmeryn asked. "No. I will not accept that." Phila started to say something else, but stopped herself and lowered her head.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles." She looked up again. "Pray, allow the Pegasus Knights to accompany you, though."

"I'm going too," Chrom said firmly. "Someone has to save you from your good intentions."

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa added. Emmeryn nodded slightly.

"As you wish," she said. "Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."

The Shepherds and the Pegasus Knights had moved out immediately to escort the Exalt to Plegia, and they arrived without delay to meet their unruly neighbor's king near the border. Gangrel stood on a cliff overlooking the Ylisseans with a strange woman at his side and his brigands stood scattered at the ready. Even from a distance, his grin was visible as the Ylisseans approached.

"What's this, then?" he asked. "The Exalt herself in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes!" He broke into harsh, mocking laughter.

"King Gangrel," Emmeryn called, serene and calm as ever. "I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

"The truth?" the woman at the Mad King's side spoke up slyly. "I can give you the truth."

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn asked, and the woman smirked.

"You may call me Aversa," she replied in a tone that made Chrom's blood boil as she spoke down to the Exalt, but he held his tongue.

"Very well, Aversa," Emmeryn said, refusing to be provoked. "Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who?" Gangrel scoffed. "Oh, yes. That little blonde brat." He tilted his head and a brigand shoved Maribelle forward, her hands tied and an axe ready to strike if she tried to do anything.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" she snapped at her captor.

"Maribelle!" Lissa cried out.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle called in response.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent," Aversa said flatly. "And what's more… she wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag!" Maribelle yelled. "Did they not teach the meaning of the word 'truth' in wretched-crone school?!" Aversa shook her head and let out a pointed sigh.

"You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt," Gangrel agreed. "This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy?" He grinned maniacally. "My goodness! It would take an at of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done nothing wrong!" Maribelle insisted. "It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem," Gangrel sighed. "Something I hear oft of late… But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." Chrom's anger only burned brighter with every word coming out of the Plegian king's mouth, and Robin mumbled a few words of encouragement to him at his side.

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle nearly begged, and Emmeryn nodded.

"Peace, Maribelle," she replied. "I believe you. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

"Without so much as an apology?" Gangrel demanded. "Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." With that, the Ylissean prince was unable to contain his anger any longer.

"You black-hearted devil!" He snapped shortly, his anger evident in his tone.

"Control your dog, my dear, before someone gets hurt," Gangrel suggested, and Chrom growled but fell silent. "Now then, Your Graceliness," the Plegian king went on. "Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece." Emmeryn stiffened slightly and Chrom took a defensive step closer to her.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure?" she asked, struggling if only slightly to keep calm. "But why?"

"Because I know the legend!" Gangrel laughed. "The Fire Emblem is the key to having one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse."

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel," Emmeryn said. "To save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would claim a more noble wish?"

"I want what every Plegian wants- a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?"

"What?" Emmeryn asked, and Chrom's hand crept to his sword's handle.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last Exalt did to my people?" Gangrel inquired sharply. "Your father named us heathens! His 'crusade' across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

"I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings," Emmeryn replied. "But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace." Gangrel rolled his eyes.

"Yours is a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

"No, Your Grace!" Maribelle called. "I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" Emmeryn shook her head.

"No, Maribelle."

"Ugh," Gangrel groaned. "Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over. Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" At his words, several Plegian brigands ran toward Emmeryn, and Chrom unsheathed Falchion quickly and struck down the one nearest his sister.

"Stay back!" he snapped. "Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

"Now there's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one." Gangrel's mad grin grew. "A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry." He let out his maniacal laughter once again and the Plegians took up their positions for battle. Chrom grit his teeth and looked up.

"Phila! Get Emm out of here NOW. Shepherds, we'll hold these dastards off to allow the Exalt the chance to escape unharmed. Move!"

"You heard him!" Frederick snapped. "Get into formation and prepare for battle."

"Chrom," Emmeryn said softly, and he turned to her.

"Don't worry, Emm. We'll be right behind you. We just have to get rid of a few dogs first." She looked ready to argue, but nodded and mounted Phila's Pegasus. They took off into the sky, leaving Chrom's Shepherds to fight.

"I have my war!" Gangrel said with a bellowing laugh. "Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do your best- at doing your worst! Bwa ha!" With that, he departed from the battlefield and left a Dracoknight in command. He gave the order for the Plegians to engage their enemy, and Chrom raised Falchion.

"Now, Shepherds! It's them or us! Show them that these heinous actions will not go unpunished!"

"Gangrel said that there will be reinforcements coming from the forts," Robin said as she readied her tome and came to Chrom's side. "If we can get there first, we may be able to bar the exits and keep them from arriving until the battle is over and we have a chance to escape. Stay close, everyone! These Plegians are out for blood!"

"Captain Chrom!" The prince looked up to find a familiar young mage standing on the cliff above them, waving with one hand as the other held a tome. Maribelle stood next to him, free of her captors.

"Ricken!" Chrom called back. "What are you doing here?!"

"Rescuing Maribelle," Ricken called back. "We'll be there as soon as we can!" Chrom frowned and looked around his Shepherds.

"Sully, Stahl! Break through and give them a path back here. Virion, cover them as best as you can!" he ordered.

"Anything to rescue the beautiful mademoiselle," the self-proclaimed archest of archers replied. Chrom ignored him and ran to catch up with Robin as the Shepherds engaged their opponents. He dodged around the axe of a brigand that raced up to him and quickly struck with his sword, and Robin did the same. She looked up and shoved him out of the way of an oncoming arrow and quickly pulled out her tome to finish off the archer that had loosed it.

"Captain!" Ricken called again as he and Maribelle ran up to him, panting and sweaty.

"Are you both alright?" Chrom asked them once he'd had a chance to finish off another brigand.

"Yeah," the mage replied.

"I would like the chance to repay these wretched crones for their behavior," Maribelle scoffed. Chrom frowned and shook his head.

"No. Both of you, stay back and help from the rear. Maribelle, go see if Lissa has an extra staff with her that you can use." He ran further into the fray before either had a chance to argue with him. He slowed down, however, at the sound of shouting from the Plegians.

"Captain Orton has fallen!"

"Retreat!" The few Plegians remaining turned tail and ran off, and Chrom took a deep breath as he scanned around the battlefield.

"Milord!" Frederick said as he rode up, his lance bloodied. "We should make haste. Gangrel wouldn't let them run so easily. Let's hurry before they return with reinforcements." Chrom nodded and raised his voice.

"Retreat, Shepherds! We'll meet back up with Emmeryn and head for Ylisstol! I want as much ground put between us and Plegia as possible by nightfall!" He turned to Robin. "Do me a favor and check on Maribelle and Ricken. I'm willing to bet she's exhausted after all this and I don't want either of them hurt."

"Of course," she replied with a nod. "Don't worry, Chrom. Let's just focus on getting out of here." With that, she headed to the rear of their group and he made his way to the front, and the Shepherds quickly headed to rejoin Emmeryn and Phila.

They hadn't gone nearly as far as Chrom would have hoped, but he was happy to see his sister unharmed. He walked up to her and bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly." She touched her hand to his cheek and he looked up to find her eyes as calm and serene as always, and she smiled softly.

"It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they haven't mobilized already," Frederick pointed out. "I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy." Emmeryn nodded.

"Of course, Frederick." She frowned and her eyes darkened. "It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."


	6. Chapter 6

Night had fallen over Ylisstol and Chrom walked slowly about the castle courtyard, sighing as the events with Gangrel weighed heavily on his mind. He felt as though a terrible weight had been placed on his shoulders and feared what the future held for his family and his people.

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" He turned around to find Robin approaching him, concern in her eyes.

"Oh, hi, Robin," he greeted in an attempt to bring some life back to his voice. "Just… dueling with some unpleasant thoughts…" He shook his head. "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers." He frowned. "Do you know much about the Exalt before Emmeryn? My father?"

"I know he waged a terrible war with Plegia," she replied. "It nearly shattered Ylisse."

"Aye," he nodded. "It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death fifteen years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. We lost many good men- farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times… I know how they affected Emmeryn."

"Such an experience would change anyone," the tactician agreed sadly.

"Indeed. When our father died before her tenth year, he left her quite the legacy… Plegia's desire for vengeance… Our own people's unbridled rage… My sister became a target from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults- and stones." His voice hardened at the memory. "She still bears the scar from one… But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood." Robin's eyes sparkled with sympathy.

"It must have been so hard," she mumbled.

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended he war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her? She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the Haildom- the part most worth protecting. She IS peace." He let out another soft sigh and shook his head. "But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him." He fell silent in thought before his hand crept up to his sword's hilt. "So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I want her to."

"But it may become a necessity," Robin agreed. "Killing an opposing nation's royalty would never be taken lightly, but it may be the only way to end this war before it takes many innocent lives." She paused. "It begs the question. Who wants this war? Plegia or Gangrel? His people may resent, or even despise, Ylisse, but that doesn't mean they want another war so soon."

"I agree." He nodded. "But from what I know, they'd rather face death on the battlefield than betray their king. War is what we will have until he dies. I don't want it to come to that, Robin," he said almost desperately. "But we may not have any other choice. We cannot sit here and wait for death to come to our door. We must take the fight to him." She took a slow, careful step closer to him and rested her hand on his arm as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"If anyone can lead us through this, it's you, Chrom," she told him. "You'll bring this to as quick of an end as possible." He smiled weakly as well and rested his hand over hers.

"Thank you, Robin. I hope I can continue to rely on your brilliant strategies as we move forward."

"Chrom!"

"Wha- Agh!" Chrom leapt back just a cloaked man jumped out from the bushes near them and barely missed the prince with a sword. The assailant prepared to strike again before Chrom could draw Falchion, but he bowed forward and stumbled before falling to the dirt. Kris straightened up and lowered his sword, stepping over the fallen attacker.

"What in the seven hells is going on?!" Chrom demanded as his heart raced.

"A band of assassins is about to assault the castle," the masked swordsman said quickly. "Go and get your men! I'll stay out here and keep them off your tail." Chrom blinked, still trying to come to terms with what was happening. Another assassin leapt from the bushes as well and Kris sidestepped him before countering his blow and sending him to the ground. "GO!" he snapped.

"Chrom!" Robin shook him slightly, and they looked up at the sound of an explosion from within the castle. Chrom finally snapped himself out of his thoughts and pulled Falchion quickly from its sheath, and he and Robin raced into the castle as Kris remained in the courtyard.

Once inside, he found the Shepherds scrambling to put an end to the invading assassins. He hurried toward Emmeryn's room with Robin on his heels and called out an order to get into formation.

"Emm!" he called out, heart racing.

"Chrom!" she cried from her chamber. "Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!"

"No!" he said firmly. "We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"

"The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader," Robin said as she readied her tome. "I think I saw him- a sorcerer that we'll have to take great care around. He looks dangerous."

"He'll fall tonight," Chrom nearly hissed. "Alright, Shepherds! Let's shoo these nuisances away!"

"Chrom, please!" Emmeryn begged. "Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!" He ignored her desire and gave the order to engage the assassins. He grit his teeth and started through the halls, felling a brigand along the way, and he found a thief scurrying about.

"Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!" he yelled, startling the thief and catching his attention.

"Easy there, blue-blood," he replied. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Yet you run with a band of assassins?" the prince inquired, and the thief frowned.

"Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests… that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some kind of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

"Hrm," Chrom huffed, but lowered his sword. "Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?"

"Beg pardon?"

"We need all the help we can get to save the Exalt's life," he explained. "You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes."

"Oh, right," the thief sighed. "Those good intentions. Fine then. I'll prove my sincerity… if you sweeten the deal."

"You want gold?" Chrom frowned and started rummaging in his pack. "Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just- oops." He reached out for a satchel that fell out onto the floor.

"Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, hmm?" the thief wondered.

"Nothing- candies from my little sister," Chrom replied as he picked it up. "I'm sure you-"

"'Candies?'" The thief repeated, eyes widening. "As in, sugar candies?"

"Well, yes," Chrom replied, perplexed. "I assumed they'd be sweet? But-"

"IT'S A DEAL!" The thief suddenly yelled, and Chrom stared at him.

"You'll risk your life for us if I give you… a bag of candy?" It was unbelievable.

"I said 'sweeten the deal,' didn't I?" the thief said with a smirk. "Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold too. Later. Unless you've got more of these. …Have you got more of these?!"

"Um…" Chrom blinked. "I'll ask Lissa. Now, you have a name?"

"Gaius," the thief replied. "So take out the enemy here and save the Exalt. No problem."

"Where are they from?" Chrom asked, and Gaius shrugged.

"From the way they talk, I'd guess Plegia," he replied. "Better get moving, Blue-blood."

"Damn him!" the prince snapped as Gaius ran off. "That coward…" He turned and slashed his sword across the chest of a mage before he could get away. Before long, another woman came to the castle- an oddly furry woman with rabbit ears. Such features were once described to Chrom through various texts, though he had thought the Taguel were extinct. He frowned, concerned she was another assassin, but she joined in and transformed into a giant rabbit before taking out one of their enemies.

"Chrom!" he heard Lissa shout, and he shoved back through the fray to find her nearly panicking back near Emmeryn's room. "T-They got in! You have to-"

"Ah…!" At that sound, Chrom and Lissa both stared at each other in horror for a moment that felt like years. He tore forth with her stumbling behind him as they reached their sister's chamber, where she lay on the floor as blood slowly pooled beneath her and stained her robes red. She looked up as Chrom, shocked into silence, only knelt down at her side and touched her shoulder gently.

"F-Forgive me…" she breathed lightly as she shut her eyes, and a sick feeling settled into her brother's heart.

"Emm?" he choked as he carefully took her into his arms. "…EMM?" he repeated as he refused to come to terms with what had happened. Emmeryn didn't respond nor did she stir at his call. "No, no, no, no, no!" His fevered protest was strangled by the lump that had formed in his throat. "Oh gods, NO!"

"Emm!" Lissa finally cried as she snapped out of her shock, and she knelt down at Emmeryn's side opposite Chrom and lifted her staff. There was no response from it or their sister. "Chrom! Why isn't it working?!"

"I… Emm…" Chrom mumbled.

"Our task is complete!" He heard a dark voice call faintly. "We needn't tarry here any longer. Let the Ylissean wretches mew and mourn their loss!"

In the courtyard, Kris grunted in surprise as the castle's assailants suddenly started sprinting out of the halls they had turned into a battlefield with several Shepherds chasing after the wounded ones. Something in the hands of one of the assassins caught his masked gaze, and he grit his teeth before hurrying to catch up with him.

"Master Validar!" the assassin yelled as he ran into the night. "Master Validar, I have the-" He let out a short, labored huff as Kris's sword struck through him, and he quickly fell to the dirt. Kris retrieved what he'd been carrying and gazed at it as he bit his lip.

"Is this what all that was about?" he said softly, then glanced up at the shouts coming from the castle and decided it was time to take his leave. He took off into the darkness, clutching the Fire Emblem close to his side as he went.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmeryn had been placed to her eternal rest quietly with the Shepherds, Phila's knights, and a few of the other Ylissean nobles present. Chrom had decided a public memorial would be held once they had tracked down Gangrel and brought him to justice. He and Lissa bade goodbye to their sister and he'd held her tightly in his arms as she sobbed. While he tried to keep an outward demeanor of strength and resilience, his heart inside his chest had shattered. Once the activity had died down and he'd found a moment to himself, he'd gone to Robin for comfort, trusting she would be the one to let him drop his guise as a prince and just let him grieve. She hadn't fallen short of his expectations.

Now, Chrom had led the Shepherds back to Ferox and relayed their predicament, and Flavia had risen to the occasion with some mix of outrage over the Exalt's death and excitement for the chance to get out on the battlefield. After some time, she approached him with a small smile, though her eyes betrayed the slightest hint of sympathy for his plight.

"I have good news," she told him. "The Feroxi army is finally ready to mobilize. Every last warrior under my command is itching to meet those Plegian bastards head on. I look forward to relishing a few battles myself!"

"You'll be accompanying us?" Robin asked, and Flavia nodded.

"Of course! A Khan must have her fun, after all. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."

"Who?" the tactician wondered.

"She means me," a curt voice said, and Basilio joined them a moment later.

"He may be an oaf, but he can at least be good for stopping a few stray arrows," Flavia scoffed, and her smile faded. "Don't worry, Chrom. They'll pay dearly for what they've done. That mad scoundrel Gangrel will meet death at the edge of a sword if I have anything to say about it."

"I know," Chrom agreed glumly. "And I want him stopped as soon as possible. I…" He curled his fingers into tight fists. "I will avenge my sister. I don't care if I have to crawl to Plegia myself. I'll run him through."

"Don't hog all the glory!" Basilio snorted. "We've got to think this through. You said the assassins not only killed Emmeryn, but they stole the Fire Emblem, no?"  
"Yes," Chrom growled. "Perhaps more than anything, we have to retrieve it at any cost. …That's what Emmeryn would want. She wouldn't want vengeance. She would want peace. And if Gangrel has the Emblem, that won't be possible."

"Don't worry, Chrom," Robin told him lightly, placing her hand on his unarmored shoulder. "I'll find a way to do both. By the end of all this, Gangrel will be dead and the Emblem will be back under your protection. I won't fail you."

"Bold words," Basilio said. "You sure about that, Robin? You're talking about waltzing right into Plegia, killing their king, and swiping a national treasure."

"We fell for it," Chrom muttered darkly, and Robin's hand tightened on his shoulder slightly.

"Enough of this!" Flavia snapped, and the prince looked up, surprised. "This dull wallowing in self-pity and depression doesn't suit the Exalt of Ylisse, and that's what you are now. So hold your head high and prove to those Plegian dogs that your spirit won't be broken so easily! You've got your Shepherds and the entirety of the Feroxi army standing behind you. So go trounce them and call it a day!" Chrom frowned, but he realized the truth in Flavia's words even if they hurt as bad as a battleaxe. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, straightening up. "That's better," the East-Khan said with an approving smile. "MUCH better. This is the Chrom I know! That's the stalwart determination that won me the tournament." At those words, Chrom's eyes widened.

"Basilio," he said, turning to the West-Khan. "Kris was at Ylisstol that night. He saved Robin and me from two of the assassins, but I lost track of him in the chaos and he vanished. I didn't find his body amongst the dead and I refuse to believe a swordsman of his skill would fall so easily."

"Okay?" Basilio said with a furrowed brow. "What's your point?"

"Do you know anything at all about him? Where he comes from? How he learned his way with a sword? Where he might have gone?"

"I already told you everything I know," the West-Khan said shortly. "He showed up one day, knocked Lon'qu flat, and disappeared when you beat him in the tournament. I've got no clue where he's from."

"I hope he's okay," Lissa lamented. "He's done so much for us already. I'd hate to think he died protecting us."

"Regardless," Flavia interrupted, "We'd best focus our time and energy on Plegia, not one man. We're ready to deploy as soon as you are, Chrom. Just give the word." Chrom nodded and lifted his head.

"Shepherds, Feroxi, and friends! We march for Plegia! We will defeat Gangrel. We WILL bring the Exalt's murderers to justice!" Shouts and cheers filled the hall and Flavia gave the prince an approving smile.

"Well, you heard him!" she snapped at their assembled soldiers. "Get moving!"

Chrom had led his army south to the desert of Plegia. As they reached the sands, their progress slowed down considerably. Regardless, they pressed on, finding footing as best they could and trying not to stumble too badly. He looked up and peered through the swirling desert winds to scan the horizon as Robin came to his side.

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted… but we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they?"

"They don't have much of a reason to seek us out," Robin pointed out. "As far as they're likely concerned, they've already mostly won. The Exalt has fallen and they have the Fire Emblem. That's what Gangrel wanted."

"True," he sighed. "But Gangrel wants a war- he made that clear. Perhaps he only wants it to be on Ylissean soil…" He looked up as Frederick approached them and dipped his head.

"Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield," he reported.

"Understood," Chrom replied with a nod. "Get everyone ready to move."

"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, Milord," Frederick went on with a frown. "Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered."

"Good point," the prince said. "I'll keep that in mind." He turned to their tactician. "Robin, let's discuss strategy."

Once their preparations had been made and they had set their formation, Chrom peered forth onto what was about to become their battlefield. He jumped at the sound of a scream and looked around frantically until he found what appeared to be a young girl being pursued by an older man.

"You there!" he called, catching the man's attention. "Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!"

"Who is fiend?" the man replied with a heavy accent. "…You mean Gregor!" he realized. "No, friend! You have idea wrong!"

"Yeah, right," Lissa spat. "Creep!"

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin," Gregor grumbled. "And all for doing good deed! Listen, friend! Gregor only want to-"

"Gotcha, you slippery scamp!" The enemy leader interrupted as his men approached the girl. "Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath."

"Oy, this is most terrible!" Gregor said. "Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!"

"Why are you all after the girl?" Chrom demanded.

"All?" Gregor echoed. "What is this 'all?' Gregor is not one of 'all!' Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent baby face!"

"Hmm…" Chrom thought with a furrowed brow, and Lissa turned to him.

"Well…" she shrugged.

"Yeah… Not sure 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it," Robin said curtly.

"Gah!" Gregor yelled. "Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!"

"This is making my head hurt," the Shepherds' commander said. "We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl."

"Y-You're going to help me?" the girl called to them.

"We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe," Chrom replied. "Just hold on until we an reach you, and we'll drive them off!" He scanned over the rest of the battlefield quickly and noticed a few settlements among the sand. "We need to warn these villages of the danger. But who to send? Best if it's someone who can move swiftly through the sands…"

"Maybe Sumia and Cordelia?" Robin suggested. "They'll be able to cover the most ground the quickest."

"Right." He turned back to their fliers. "You heard her! Get to the villages, but be careful!"

"Yes, captain!" both the Pegasus Knights replied quickly before taking off. With that, Chrom gave the signal for the rest of the Shepherds to advance, making their way toward Gregor and the girl. Unfortunately, the sand inhibited them more than their leader would have liked to admit.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the girl screamed as one of their opponents closed in on her, and she transformed in a flash of light into, to Chrom's shock, a dragon. She let out a blast of icy breath and felled her assailant quickly before reverting to her human form.

"What in blazes?!" Robin demanded, mouth agape. "The girl is a dragon!"

"By the gods, she's a manakete," Chrom breathed. "I never thought I'd see one."

"Hmm… Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers…" the tactician thought aloud, and Chrom nodded.

"That doesn't change that we need to get to them as quickly as possible. Let's move!" He doubled his pace as best he could and Robin followed his example, and she shot a cast of magic at an axe wielder coming toward them. Chrom closed the distance between them quickly and ran Falchion through him, putting an end to him quickly. He returned to Robin and they reached the girl and Gregor in a short time.

"Don't be worrying!" Gregor told them as he blocked an oncoming sword and finished its wielder without a second thought. "Gregor will protect wee one. You go fight nasty bad guys!"

"Well, at least let us leave a few of our soldiers with you," Chrom replied. "If we can take out the leader, the rest of them should scatter. You with me, Robin?"

"Of course," she agreed. "Let's put these freaks to the sword." He nodded and started toward the dark mage leading their enemies and grit his teeth as they approached.

"You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?" he demanded with a sick laugh.

"Grima?" Chrom repeated. "You're all Grimleal…" He shook his head. "May Naga have mercy on you!" He slashed his sword and hit his target, who countered with a cast of dark magic that struck Chrom and made his body feel like his energy was being siphoned away. The wound he'd left on their enemy healed quickly, and he gave the Shepherds a maniacal smile.

"Nosferatu," Robin grumbled. "Enough of you!" She attacked him with her sword and Chrom fought through his pain to finish the dastard off, sending him falling to the sand.

"Master Grima…" he choked. "My life force… is yours…" With that, the few remaining Grimleal scattered and Gregor and the manakete girl came to join Chrom and Robin.

"This is just the worst. Day. EVER!" the girl sobbed, and Gregor knelt down slightly to her height and grinned.

"Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?" Chrom and Robin exchanged a slightly bewildered gaze, but said nothing.

"You…" the girl mumbled. "You're right. Th-thank you. And… I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are… outside my age group."

"Your age group?" Gregor laughed. "Gregor much closer to your age than others here!"

"Say, um…" Chrom spoke up. "Gregor, was it? Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on."

"Mmm…" Gregor thought. "Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable!" Chrom blinked and Robin cleared her throat. "So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregot will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income… Many angry former employers."

"You're a sellsword?" Chrom asked.

"Yes! Very swell sword!" Gregor replied with another laugh. "Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word." The prince looked back at his tactician, who only shrugged, and he turned back to the mercenary.

"Sure, why not? You're hired."

"But!" the girl interrupted. "But what about me?! I WON'T go back on the auction block!"

"Wait," Lissa said. "You've been sold? Like a… like a slave?!"

"To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine," the girl said as she tried not to break down crying again. "They made me transform for them… They drank and laughed and called out tricks…"

"What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?!" the princess demanded. "Even if she CAN turn into a dragon…"

"She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think," Frederick told her as he approached, his horse struggling to find footing in the sand. "Manaketes live a very long time."

"Really?" Lissa wondered. "…How old are you?"

"Oh, I dunno," the girl shrugged. "A thousand… something? But look!" She smiled brightly. "No wrinkles!"

"The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men," Frederick went on. "This girl would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal." Robin frowned slightly and her left hand crept to cover the back of her right one, and Frederick eyed her. "Something the matter, Robin?" he asked flatly.

"No, not at all," she replied and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Well, shall we get some rest?" Flavia asked as she approached. "We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough…"

"Right," Chrom nodded. "We'll make camp and see if we can't replenish some of our supplies at the villages, now that the danger has passed." He turned his attention back to Gregor and the girl. "So you're okay joining us too?"

"Sure!" the girl grinned. "Just watch. I'll burn all those stupid Grimleal to a crisp!"

"Right…" Chrom said a bit uneasily. "My name is Chrom. What's yours?"

"I'm Nowi!" she said gleefully. "Now I'm gonna go wash up. I've got sand EVERYWHERE." She started off toward a nearby oasis, and Gregor followed quickly.

"Wait, wee one! Don't be making with the running off! Let Gregor come!"

"Ew, no!" Nowi spat. "I just said I'm gonna take a bath!" Chrom blinked as he watched them and sighed.

"Cordelia?" he called, and the red-haired Pegasus Knight immediately came forth at attention.

"Yes, captain?" she said.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on Nowi. She may feel more comfortable with another woman around." Cordelia nodded.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "No harm will come to her." With that, she headed to catch up with their new manakete ally before she could cook Gregor. Chrom turned to the rest of his gathered troops.

"Everyone else, let's make camp. We have a big day tomorrow, so I want everyone rested."


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, the time had come. The Shepherds had reached the courtyard of Plegia Castle and had set up their formation just as the Plegian guard deployed, and Chrom could see Gangrel standing behind them. Needless to say, he didn't look pleased.

"Well, well, boy!" he called. "You're either brave or stupid to come waltzing up to my castle. I'll go with 'stupid.' Just like your shiny older sister!"

"Silence, you cur!" Chrom nearly bellowed. "This ridiculous war ends today. Emmeryn will be avenged!"

"Will she now?" Gangrel inquired. "Is there an assassin in our midst? Ha! I won't be hitting the dirt nearly as easily as she did. You, on the other hand? You're a dead man walking!" Chrom shook his head.

"Take out all the soldiers first!" he ordered. "We'll deal with the Mad King later!"

"Oh, will you now?" Gangrel laughed. "Men: Kill him. Kill the girl too. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM ALL!"

"Shepherds!" Chrom called out. "Today, we end this. We avenge the Exalt! We will have justice!" He gave the order to move and his soldiers deployed, engaging the Plegians immediately.

"Chrom," Robin caught his attention. "We'll have to be careful here. This is their territory and they, bluntly, have everything to lose: their king, the Emblem, and the war. I know you're hurting from losing your sister, but don't go charging in without a plan."

"I know," he replied and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for your counsel, Robin. And I trust you to have my back as we push forward."

"Of course," she nodded and smiled slightly. "Always. Now, let's put an end to these dastards and return to Ylisstol to toast our victory." He turned and rushed up to meet a brigand head on, dodging around the axe coming at him and quickly putting an end to his attacker. He peered through the sands and found the Plegians attacking another figure he didn't recognize: a woman, from the looks of it.

"Robin, it looks as though we may have an ally," he said, and she followed his gaze to find the same figure countering the Plegians with an axe. "Cover me, will you?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Go." He took off as best he could in the sands, the sounds of the Shepherds' battle cries and the clashing metal weapons filling the air around him. He could smell blood and hoped it was Plegian, not Ylissean or Feroxi.

"You there!" he called once he neared the axe wielder. "Who are you? Why do you fight alone?"

"Good heavens!" the axe wielder replied. "You're Prince Chrom!"

"You know me?" Chrom asked.

"Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa-"

"With all respect, now is not the time for prayer," Chrom interrupted. "It's action that's called for."

"Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came that you were marching to seek justice for the Exalt's death."

"We?" Chrom echoed. "Then there are more of you?"

"Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle… But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!"

"Your love for Ylisse is clear," Chrom said with a nod. "I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth."

"…Man, sire," the priest replied. "Man of the cloth."

"You're a… …You're not a woman?"

"No, sire," he replied. "My name is Libra. Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs."

"Oh. Yes, well, I'm… I didn't mean to imply… Well, this is rather awkward."

"Oh, it's all right, sire," Libra said with a gentle smile. "You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have become much more awkward." He paused. "…MUCH more."

"Right!" Chrom shook his head. "Let's stop there." He grunted as an arrow struck him in the side, barely missing something more vital, and he heard Robin cast her magic to finish off the archer that had loosed it.

"Don't worry, sire," Libra bade as he swapped out a staff for his axe, and a moment later, the injury had healed. Chrom dipped his head in thanks and turned to rejoin Robin and his Shepherds in the fray.

"…Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" the tactician wondered, and Chrom scanned around to find a Plegian woman armed with a tome following Robin's every move. But she did not move to attack, and Chrom frowned.

"Let me take care of this," he said. "You keep on pushing toward their commander." She nodded and he ducked under an axe before running Falchion through the man holding it. "You there!" he called to the woman. "Are you wil the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight."

"Death comes for all of us eventually," she replied glumly, and Chrom could almost see the gloomy clouds over her. "Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

"So… I should take that as a no, or…" Chrom said, puzzled.

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open," she continued flatly. "I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A… dark side." Chrom stared at her and took a slight step back.

"Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?"

"You would trust me?" she scoffed. "What if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"

"My sister, the Exalt…" he paused. "I think she would trust you. And now that she's gone, I have to make sure the peace and ideals she worked for continue on. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not."

"Well, that's odd," she remarked. "Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit, the discussion is over. All right, then. Consider me your new ally. …For now."

"Thank you," he nodded. "Report to our tactician- the woman in the dark robe over there," he pointed toward Robin, "as soon as you're able to do so safely."

"Hee hee…" the Plegian mage chuckled darkly, sending a chill down Chrom's spine. "With pleasure." He frowned, but decided to let it go and instead focused his attention on rejoining Robin and taking the fight to the Plegians' commander. He caught up to his tactician quickly and she nodded to him, and they both hurried to engage their opponent.

"You stop here, scum!" he snapped at the Ylisseans. "Now join your precious Exalt!" He swung his weapon and managed to catch Chrom off guard, sending him stumbling back, and he groaned as Robin helped push him back to his feet.

"Come on, Chrom," she said, holding him a bit tighter in her arm than he would have expected. "We're okay. Let's end this." He nodded and regained his balance, glaring at their enemy.

"Your end has come!" he snapped and readied his blade, and he brought it down hard. Robin sent the enemy commander to the ground before he could recover, and he stayed down.

"Killing me will only… feed Plegia's rage…" he gasped before his words died along with him. Chrom looked up and saw an arrow fell the last Wyvern Rider in the sky, and the Shepherds quickly reset their formation within the courtyard where their captain and tactician waited.

"That's it!" he called. "Now for the Mad King!"

"Sheesh, you Ylisseans are animals," Gangrel grumbled with Aversa at his side. "Just like your demented father! Your damned tactician does NOT play fair!" Robin almost smirked at the comment.

"Yes, well…" Aversa said with a chuckle. "Neither do I." At a gesture from her, a strange summoning light illuminated around the Shepherds, and Risen appeared from within, gurgling and growling at the Ylisseans.

"Risen?! Oh gods, no!" Robin yelled. "Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!"

"Damn!" Chrom snapped, readying his sword once more. "Not now!" Gangrel let out a harsh laugh.

"Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?!" he said among his laughter. "Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day!"

"No, no, no…" Robin breathed and took a step closer to Chrom.

"Have… we lost?" he said softly, his heart sinking.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes," Gangrel went on. "Now… grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" The Risen growls around them only grew louder as they itched to spill Ylissean blood.

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you," Chrom replied sourly, and Gangrel shook his head.

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance."

"Kyah!" Chrom whirled around to find a brute Risen had grabbed hold of Lissa and now held an axe to her throat. "Let go of me, freak!" she demanded as she tried to struggle free.

"Lissa!" her brother nearly cried. "Oh gods…" He spun back to Gangrel with his rage evident on his face. "Release her! NOW! I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead!" Gangrel replied with a mad grin. "If you so much as move, you'll lose your other precious sister as well." He scanned across the rest of the Shepherds. "Well? Who wants the honor of killing the princess? …No one? Bah!" He shook his head. "Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

"Damn you!" Chrom shouted, and Gangrel raised his hand for a moment.

"Now, now, my boy. No one needs to die today. Not your sister, not your friends. Just lay down your sword and give me the Fire Emblem." Chrom blinked and stared at him.

"You craven bastard!" he snapped. "You already have the Emblem! You stole it the night you killed Emmeryn!"

"Is that right?" Gangrel let out a bored sigh. "Well, it hasn't found its way to my hands. But if you're not willing to hand it over, you can say goodbye to your darling little sister."

"Chrom!" Lissa cried as the Risen pressed its axe closer to her throat, and Chrom clenched his fists.

"We don't HAVE it!" he bellowed, and Gangrel eyed him.

"Oh, too bad. Then go find it for me! The Emblem's your only ticket to getting your sister back in one piece."

"Rrgh…" the prince growled, looking for some way, ANY way, out of the mess he'd found himself in. Without the Fire Emblem, Lissa would die. But the Plegians already had it, so why was Gangrel doing this? Unless he already had it and was simply toying with the Ylisseans, which Chrom couldn't put past him.

"Chrom, what do we do?" Robin mumbled at his side, and he took a deep breath.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"I'm getting bored!" Gangrel said. "Make up your mind, Ylissean dog. Go find me the Emblem or watch your sister die where she stands!"

"Ur… Gah…" the Risen holding Lissa captive grumbled, and Chrom turned around to find it with a brilliant blade struck through its chest. It released the princess and stumbled before disappearing in dark purple ash. Kris turned around and slashed through another Risen coming at him and cut another arrow out of the sky before it could strike him before turning to Chrom.

"Get out of here!" he urged as the prince stared at him.

"Kris, you're alive…" he breathed.

"Chrom!" Kris snapped. "Go! NOW!"

"Come on, boy!" Basilio said as he and Flavia came rushing in. "I secured an escape route. Listen to the bastard and get moving!" Chrom looked from the Khans to the masked swordsman before nodding.

"Shepherds!" he ordered. "Let's move!" They took off following Basilio while Gangrel seethed and swore at them.

"What are you lazy idiots doing?!" he demanded of his remaining troops and the Risen. "Get them! Stop them! KILL THEM!"

"Gangrel!" Kris called as his masked gaze looked up to the Mad King. He pulled out an object wrapped in an old cloth and slowly pulled the cover back, revealing the Fire Emblem briefly. Gangrel stared at him, anger and disbelief mixing in his eyes. Kris returned the Emblem to wherever he was hiding it and took off across the sands.

"GET HIM!" the Mad King bellowed. "I want his blood on the sand and the Fire Emblem in my hands! Destroy that whelp!" Kris looked over his shoulder to find the Plegian reinforcements chasing after him, and he sidestepped a bolt of thunder magic that nearly struck him. He turned his gaze to the horizon ahead of him and picked up his pace, nearly flying over the sands and, hopefully, leaving his pursuers in the dust.

As the sun began to set, he was gasping for air and covered from head to toe in sand, but it seemed he'd managed to escape the Plegians' immediate pursuit. He looked around as he braced his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Just a… little further…" he panted as he scanned his surroundings. He took off again with his leg muscles protesting as he heard the Plegians shouting in the distance. By that point, he'd escaped most of the sand and hoped he could find his destination in the new terrain.

Perhaps by Naga's blessing, he found what he was looking for. It wasn't much at first glance- a few crumbling walls peaking out from the dirt and sand from an age gone by. He skidded to a halt and dug through the dust until it crumbled away, revealing a ruined corridor. He jumped down into it and coughed as he kicked up quite a bit of dirt when he landed. It was crumbling and didn't appear to have seen visitors in quite some time, but it was stable and he doubted the Plegians would follow him there.

"I never in my wildest dreams or most paranoid moments thought I would find refuge in this awful place," he said to himself and started forward, guided by light filtering in through cracks and holes above. As he made his way through the corridors, he could hear the echoes of his great struggle in the back of his mind, the calls and cries of his allies, the sounds of blades and magic attacking mercilessly, the gurgling gasps of death from every man that fell.

He came to the central chamber of the Keep and his masked gaze came to an old degrading throne, and his hand crept to his sword's hilt as he remembered the ear-splitting roar of the beast that once sat within it, the same growl that made his blood run cold. He could almost feel the burning on his skin from the dragon's breath as they clashed, a battle that would determine the fate of the continent- and perhaps the world. This was not a place he wanted to visit ever again, and yet, it had become a sanctuary.

"Medeus," he mumbled. "Does your spirit still linger in this world, even now? Is that why Naga sent me here?" The decaying throne before him offered no answers, and he sighed as he decided to wait out the night in this former battleground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Long chapter is long, at least compared to usual. Anyway, I want to let you, my dear readers, know about my plan moving forward in writing. I'm planning on updating this story every Monday along with updating Ultimativ, a Kingdom Hearts story, every Thursday. I figure a schedule may help me in not having to make you all wait forever for a continuation. As for my other projects, I'll get back to them when I feel comfortable doing so. _The Death of Eternity_, the next installment in AtBoT, will probably come once I finish either this or Ultimativ.  
Anyway, that's about it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Milord," Frederick bade as he made his way to join Chrom, Robin, and the Khans out near the border between Ylisse and Plegia. The Shepherds and their allies had put as much distance as they could between themselves and Plegia Castle as they could, but Chrom wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Yes, Frederick, what is it?" the prince replied, his mood downright sour from what had happened in the courtyard.

"Our scouts have returned," the lieutenant reported. "Gangrel and his soldiers are less than half a day's march south of us. We must move quickly."

"And risk having them follow us straight into Ylisse?" Chrom demanded. "No, Frederick. I won't let them slaughter any more of our people. We'll use what time we have to work out a strategy and meet them head on. Today, the Mad King dies." Frederick appeared to want to argue, but he only dipped his head.

"Very well, sire," he said. "I will inform our troops." With that, he left, and Chrom turned his attention to his tactician.

"Well, Robin? What thoughts do you have on this?" She glanced around the area where they had stopped to rest, frowning with thought. It appeared they were on the edge of the desert where the terrain had become more rocky compared to the sands, but it would provide better footing.

"There's very little cover, but that means for us and the Plegians," she noticed. "The terrain isn't ideal, but it's better than the sand. I think we have a chance. And you're right: If we lose here, we risk having to fall back to Ylisse, and Gangrel has shown well enough that he wants us dead regardless of whether we have the Fire Emblem."

"That brings up an interesting point," Flavia spoke up. "You said the assassins that were responsible for the Exalt's death had stolen the Emblem, yes?" Chrom nodded. "And you're certain they were Plegian?"

"Yes," Chrom replied. "They spoke as such and one of our men defected from them. He reported the same."

"It's very much possible that Gangrel is only toying with us," the East-Khan went on. "We have no proof he personally has the Emblem, but we also have no proof that he doesn't. But if he doesn't, who does? Why else would Plegians attack Ylisstol and assassinate Emmeryn?"

"That's why I'm convinced he's behind it," Chrom pointed out. "Gangrel made it clear during parley that he wanted the Emblem and Emm dead. Not a moon later, Plegian assassins attack the castle to kill the Exalt and steal it."

"Whether Gangrel is responsible for the Exalt's death or not, he still threatened Ylisse with war and attempted to take the princess hostage," Robin pointed out. "This is still a war, and it will only end when the Mad King is struck down."

"Sire," a spy beckoned as he ran up to the group.

"Yes?" Chrom replied, and the spy dipped his head.

"A report, milord. The Plegian army marches to meet us, led by King Gangrel. But their numbers are not what we would expect. It seems they have been divided, but we were unable to learn why."

"Divided?" Robin repeated. "Perhaps they're attempting a pincher strategy, one group to follow us and another to cut us off." She paused. "Regardless, we should take this chance while we have it. Khan Flavia, Khan Basilio, you take your men and see if you can cover the areas north and east of here. That way, any other Plegians won't be able to sneak up on us. Chrom, the Shepherds will have to engage Gangrel's men. Do you think they can handle it?"

"There's not a doubt in my mind," Chrom replied. "So be it. We end this today. Now."

"Hold on there, boy," Basilio said and waved to someone, and a moment later, a pink-haired dancer shyly approached them. "Olivia, I want you with the prince here. Use those gods-given talents of yours to give them a boost!"

"O-Of course," Olivia replied, dipping her head. "I'll try not to be in the way, milord. But I've been told my dancing renews the spirit."  
"Very well," Chrom nodded. "I'll make sure no harm comes to you, Olivia. Thank you for joining us." Her face tinted red, and she only bowed to him briefly. "Now then, we should set up the battlefield as well as we can before the Mad King arrives."

The sun was sinking toward the horizon and the Shepherds had fortified themselves when Gangrel led his army to meet them, taking up their positions some distance away.

"Good day, my little princeling!" the Plegian king chortled. "Ready to decide? Surrender or your lives! So pick! You've worn out my patience!"

"No more talk, Gangrel," Chrom replied sourly with Robin at his side. "Today, you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia."

"Pab!" Gangrel spat. "Such hypocrisy!" You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will," the Ylissean prince said, trying to keep a level head.

"More than me?" Gangrel scoffed. "More than ME?!" He nearly doubled over laughing. "You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right," Chrom admitted. I will never be Emmeryn. I cannot forgive men like you- men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left is her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. …Or worse." He paused. "But I'm not alone," he went on in a stronger voice. "My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me." Cheers of support sounded from the Shepherds and their allies, and Robin smiled slightly.

"Are you done?" Gangrel inquired. "May I vomit now?" Once again, he let out a harsh laugh. "What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince… They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purposes!"

"Perhaps that explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you?" Chrom retorted. "Why you've divided your forces?"

"You know nothing, boy," Gangrel snapped. "Believe it or not, you're not the only star of this show. I'm only here because I want your blood spilled at my feet! I want to dance on your grave and lay waste to all you damned Ylisseans!"

"You're a poison, Gangrel," Chrom said as he drew his sword. "A festering wound. I won't let you infect Ylisse or Plegia any longer."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince," the Mad King mused. "It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, right next to the corpses of everyone you hold dear!"

"Enough of this!" Chrom ordered. "Shepherds! The Mad King falls today! Let us return peace to both lands!" Again, shouts of support rang out from his soldiers and he raised Falchion high. "For Emmeryn!" he cried, and they took off to engage the Plegians. It wasn't long before battle cries, magical incantations, and the sound of clashing metal filled the air.

"Yes, draw closer!" Gangrel taunted among the chaotic noise. "Let them charge at me with their RAGE! More of my soldiers will greet them at every foolish step."

"Chrom," Robin said as she cast a strike of magic at an advancing mercenary. "We shouldn't carry on this battle any longer than we have to. If we can put an end to Gangrel, the Plegians should stop this ridiculous fighting."

"Right," Chrom agreed while blocking an axe with his sword, and he ran the blade through the Plegian that had attempted to attack him. "I trust that you'll watch my back?"

"Of course," the tactician replied. "Now let's finish this." She pulled out her sword and nodded to him, and they both pushed through the Plegians attempting to impede them. They broke like waves against rocks, though not without scoring a few cuts and bruises on the Shepherds' captain and his companion. He grit his teeth, ignoring the blood on Falchion as he pressed on, trying to keep the smell of death out of his nose. Robin was right: The sooner Gangrel fell, the more lives could be saved for both Ylisse and Plegia.

He peered through the clamor to find Gangrel approaching them with a manic grin on his face. Robin took a step closer to Chrom, who narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his sword's hilt.

"Come, princeling!" the Mad King snorted. "I've sharpened my sword just for you!"

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel," Chrom replied. "But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!" he yelled, and his sword clashed against Gangrel's.

"Chrom!" Robin tried to call out a warning, but it came too late. Chrom found himself struck by thunder magic from Gangrel's blade, and he grit his teeth as he trembled and stumbled back. "Gangrel!" the tactician snapped. "You'll pay for everything you've done!" Gangrel only laughed, and Robin snarled before rushing for him and slashing her sword across him. He lost his balance for a brief moment, grunting in pain, and Chrom launched himself off his back foot and aimed Falchion at the Mad King's chest.

"Urh…" Gangrel gurgled as his sharp gaze met the prince's, hate in both their eyes. "F-Fool of… a prince…" he struggled to say as he futilely clung to his life with Falchion thrust through his body. "Your people care not for you," he gasped. "You are… alone… As every man lives and dies. …Alone…" Chrom pulled his sword free and Gangrel collapsed to the dirt. The prince gazed at his body for a moment longer before attempting to raise his voice, but found he lacked the strength to do so and only coughed violently.

"Shepherds!" Robin called out in his place. "Ylisseans! Plegians! Gangrel has fallen! The Mad King has been killed! Put an end to this war! NOW!" She turned back to the prince and he fell against her, and she wrapped her arm around his waist while she pulled his over her shoulders. "Don't worry, Chrom," she said gently. "You'll be fine. Lissa will patch you up good as new." Unable to find his voice, he only nodded and leaned on her as they made their way back to regroup with their troops.

Later, once the fighting had ended and they'd seen to the worst of their injuries, Chrom, Robin, and Frederick had met back up with Basilio and Flavia nearby where they had set up a temporary camp.

"Then it's finished," the East-Khan was saying. "Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all."

"We've won," Chrom agreed half-heartedly. "Somehow I don't feel like celebrating." Robin took a step closer to him and gave his hand a quick and comforting squeeze before withdrawing.

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet," Basilio said, frowning. "It's good you learn that now."

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today," Flavia added. "We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army."

"I'm sorry, Flavia," Chrom said, dipping his head. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion-"

"Oh?" Flavia smirked. "In that case, why don't you hand over the Fire Emblem once you get it back and we'll call it even?" Chrom stared at her, and she laughed. "Just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury. They can well afford it."

"Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy," Basilio said with all too straight a face.

"Hah," Chrom forced a laugh. "I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol."

"Yes, but until then, excuse us." With that, the Khans departed and Frederick dipped his head before leaving as well, leaving Chrom and Robin alone. The prince lowered his head in thought for a moment.

"Robin," he said softly.

"What's wrong, Chrom?" she asked, tilting her head in concern. "You look so serious."

"I… I think I owe you an apology," he admitted, refusing to meet her eye. "This wasn't your war to fight."

"But I chose to fight it," she pointed out, finding his gaze with her own.

"All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost. Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay."

"It would have been for us!" she scoffed. "…And for me," she added in a smaller voice.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything. And about you, Robin." He took a deep breath. "In many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known… and the best friend. You are a special woman, and I…" His face flushed, as did hers. "I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader?"

"I think of you as a great man," she told him. "And… Dear to my heart."

"I never want to let you go, Robin," he said, taking her hand in his. "Does that make me selfish?"

"If so, then let me be selfish too. I would be with you, always." They both fell silent for a time, only gazing into each other's eyes with red faces.

"Robin?" Chrom finally said.

"Yes, Chrom?"

"We met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine…" He paused and took another deep breath, trying to pull his thoughts together. "What I want to ask you… Well, what I mean is… Will you marry me?" Her eyes widened and, to his confusion, began to well up with tears.

"Chrom," she said in an unusually broken voice. "I… nothing would make me happier. But…"

"But…?" he barely repeated as his heart ached in his chest.

"I… I'm afraid I've been keeping something from you," she admitted as she retrieved her hand from him. Slowly, she pulled off her glove, revealing the dark mark on the back of her hand. "I… don't know why I have this mark," she continued in a voice that he could barely hear. "But it's been there for as long as I can remember. It's the mark of the Grimleal." She shook her head as her tears silently began to fall. "I would never give my life to those terrible people, but I can't ignore that I have this brand. And you… You're chosen by Naga, Chrom. The brand on your arm is proof. How can we be together?" He frowned, but took her hand again and lifted it, placing a soft and gentle kiss to it against her brand. "Chrom!" she cried, and he looked up to meet her eyes. He brushed away her tears with his free hand and smiled.

"I don't care," he told her. "I love you, Robin. You fought to save Ylissean lives and stopped Plegia's mad campaign. You have my complete trust. And I believe you're free to shape your own destiny into whatever you desire."

"Chrom…"

"I'll ask you again, Robin. Will you marry me?" She gazed at him for a moment longer before smiling weakly.

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, Chrom. I'll marry you."

"Ha ha!" A warm grin grew on his face, and she couldn't help but mirror it. "You've made me the happiest man in all the realm! Now…" He let out a sheepish chuckle. "I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future… Mu first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together."

"That's all right," she assured him. "I'm a tactician, remember? I'll figure something out."

"Thank you." He dipped his head and, again, kissed her hand.

"I can't help but think of all we've been through," she said. "Strange, isn't it, the way fate brought us together? I am a lucky woman to have met you, and luckier still now."

"I know we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us, my love." She smiled and wiped away the water on her face, and he drew her into a warm embrace that he wasn't certain he would ever let her out of.

"My love," she echoed, holding him close in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

A sense of relief rose through the Shepherds as they arrived in Ylisstol, and the people cheered their prince's victory as he passed them. Robin marched at his side, a warm smile on her face as she looked at the palace.

"So… this will be my real home now, huh?" she asked, and Chrom grinned as he waved at his subjects.

"It's your rightful place as future queen," he replied.

"Queen!" she scoffed. "Battle, I can handle. Diplomacy is an entirely different beast."

"Well, we'll both learn on the job," the prince laughed. "There's no one I'd rather have at my side than you, my love. We'll carry Ylisse to greatness. I know it." She smiled.

"Indeed," she agreed. "But first, I think we've earned a short break. Thankfully, Ylisse was spared from most of the horrors the war brought." Her smile faded. "It's sad, really. Plegia began the war, yet they suffered the most. I do hope they'll do better without Gangrel."

"I hope so too," he nodded. "But we have other things to focus on. Once we assure Ylisse has healed, we'll have a wedding to plan."

"Do you think a dress will suit me as well as these robes and armor?" she teased, and his grin returned.

"I have no doubt."

By that time, they had arrived at the gates of the palace and Chrom let the Shepherds disband to rest and recover from the journey home. He walked through the halls toward the throne room with Robin at his side while Lissa and Frederick followed.

"It's good to be home," the princess sighed. "I'm bushed! And I think I need a bath."

"Then go take one," Chrom replied as he glanced over his shoulder to his little sister. She stuck her tongue out at him and veered off to another hall, and her brother chuckled as he shook his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's strange," he said. "Even the air seems different now." He opened his eyes as his smile faded. "I'll never be able to erase from my mind Emm's death. But… I feel better now that the war has ended. I hope she can rest in peace."

"I'm sure she would be proud of you, milord," Frederick told him. "You brought the war to a quick end and spared hundreds, if not thousands, of lives, both for Ylisse and for Plegia."

"Aye," Chrom nodded. "But there's still the matter of-"

They had arrived at the throne room and Chrom stopped as he stared at the man standing on the side opposite the entrance, masked gaze on the returning prince and a slight smile on his face.

"Kris?" Chrom breathed, and Kris's smile grew. Chrom set a brisk pace toward him and stopped a few paces away, relief flooding his mind and body. "You're alive! Thank the gods. I was worried about you."

"I assure you, I'm quite well," Kris replied as he dipped his head. "I'm glad to see you have returned safely, Chrom. You've done remarkably well to bring the war to an end."

"Er, thank you?" the prince said. "And what of you? You always seem to appear when we need you most. You've saved my life and Lissa's twice. And how in Naga's name did you escape the Plegians?"

"It wasn't easy," he admitted. "But once I initially escaped from them, it was easier to keep a step or two ahead of them. After all, one man can move much faster than an entire army. Though…" he chuckled. "Your felling their Dracoknights was a tremendous help."

"Dracoknights?" Chrom repeated. "You mean their Wyvern Riders?"

"Right, right," Kris nodded. "A slip of the tongue. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," the prince said with a smile. "Now, if I've learned anything about you- which isn't much- you only show up if there's something important at hand. Is this true now?"

"In that sense, you know me well," Kris agreed with a mysterious smile. He pulled forth an object wrapped in a rather dirty cloth, and Chrom's eyes widened as he revealed the Fire Emblem within.

"Kris!" was all he managed to say, flabbergasted.

"I'll admit this is why Plegia sent half their army after me," the masked swordsman said. "But either way, I'm glad to be able to return it to you safely. Its rightful place is here in Ylisstol under your protection."

"Kris…" Chrom said again as he took the Emblem. "I cannot begin to repay the debt we owe you. Not only have you saved our lives, you've recovered a treasure Emmeryn was willing to die for. I feel 'thank you' isn't nearly enough, but those words are all I have to offer."

"And that's all I need," Kris assured him. "Now. Ylisse is safe and the Fire Emblem has returned to you. My task here is complete. So, if you'll excuse me, I believe this is my time to take my leave." He dipped his head to the prince and started to walk off, but Chrom stepped into his path and stopped him.

"Kris, wait," he bade. "My first and most important duty is to make sure Ylisse heals from the war. But beyond that, I am to be married soon." Kris tilted his head to look past Chrom to Robin, who smiled shyly.

"Is that right?" he smiled. "I'm sure you two are a match made by Naga herself. I wish you both joy and luck in the years to come."

"Thank you, but would you stay?" the prince asked. "I would be honored if you would attend the wedding as a guest. Please." Kris's smile remained, but he shook his head.

"You honor me, Chrom. But I have my place, and this isn't it. With any luck, I'll be able to return home now."

"Are you certain?" Robin wondered as she approached the two blue-haired swordsmen. "I would love to have you there, Kris. We may not know much about you, but I consider you a true friend, and I'm sure Chrom does as well." Chrom nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline," Kris replied. "Thank you, though. I'm sure you'll make a beautiful bride, Robin. …Perhaps even as breathtaking as my wife on our wedding day."

"You're married?" Chrom blurted, and Kris let out a slight snort as he nodded.

"Yes, and I want to return to my wife as soon as I can. I'm sure she's worried about me."

"Then by all means, you should return to her," Chrom said. "Thank you again, Kris. May I, at the very least, see you out?"

"That isn't necessary," Kris replied as he started for the doors on the other side of the room, and Chrom followed close behind.

"Please, I insist. Let us part ways properly, my friend." Kris turned around to him with a weary smile, and he finally nodded.

"All right, I suppose there's no harm in that. Thank you." Chrom looked over to his fiancée and nodded to her, and she smiled and waved.

"Safe travels, Kris!" she called as they departed. "Perhaps we will meet again one day!"

Chrom and his masked companion walked through the halls of the palace in relative silence, but the prince didn't feel as though there was much to be said. However, once they reached the courtyard, he stopped and turned to the swordsman who had saved him in so many ways. He glanced up to the statue standing proud and tall in the gardens carved in the likeness of the Hero-King.

"Do you know much about Hero-King Marth?" he asked, and Kris looked up at the statue as well.

"I hear tales that he was a magnificent leader and a savior to the people of the old world," he replied. "I wonder what he was like behind those stories of valor and battle. I can't imagine he was fond of war."

"Well, I doubt it, but what makes you say that?" Chrom wondered, and Kris looked back at him.

"Just a hunch," he replied.

"Mm." The prince looked up at the statue again. "I wonder what he would think of the world as it is now. I wonder if I could ever live up to his legacy… I wonder if he would approve of what I've done." He shook his head. "Forgive me. I don't mean to bore you with my own musings."

"I don't find them boring," Kris assured him. "And Chrom?"  
"Yes?"

"I wouldn't doubt that the Hero-King would be quite proud of you. From my view, I think you've done his legacy great justice. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Heh…" Chrom smiled. "Thank you, Kris. Now, I imagine you'd rather begin your journey home rather than discuss ancient history with me. If you don't mind me asking, where do you hail from?"

"I come from a land to the west of here," Kris replied. "And yes, I would like to return sooner rather than later. I wish you well, Chrom. May the peace you've fought so passionately for last for many years to come." With that, he dipped his head and started walking toward the gate, but Chrom wasn't quite ready to let him go just yet.

"Kris!" he called, and the swordsman turned back to him. "I know this is probably not my place to ask, but I can't help my curiosity. You've done so much for me and for Ylisse, and as I said before, I don't think I could ever repay the debt I owe you. And I know you have your secrets, but… could I know your true face? Even if only a glimpse…" Kris gazed at him from behind his mask in silence for several moments.

"Please accept my apology, Chrom. But I truly believe it's better that you don't know what I look like under this guise. Just trust in me that I have no foul intentions nor any desire to harm you or your people."  
"I know that," Chrom replied. "I'm sorry. I won't ask again. Now…" he smiled. "Be well, Kris. Good luck in whatever you set out to do."

"And you as well, Chrom." With that, the masked swordsman departed, passing by the statue without so much as a glance to it. As Chrom watched him go, he frowned, his gaze moving from him to the statue and back.

"Huh," he huffed. "You certainly are a hero to me, Kris. I have no doubt the Hero-King would be proud of you as well."


	11. Chapter 11

Chrom and Robin's wedding had seen guests from near and far, and the people of Ylisse had been overjoyed that their new ruler had taken a wife. He had declined the title of "Exalt" after what had happened to Emmeryn, but led his people to the fullest extent of his ability. With Robin's support and the help of the Shepherds, the Haildom had recovered from the war with Plegia well and they had seen two years of peace. During that peace, Chrom and his wife had welcomed a princess to the world, one they had named Lucina.

Now, Chrom was in the Ylissean throne room with Frederick and Lissa, and he looked up as one of his soldiers approached him.

"Sire," he beckoned, "A messenger from Regna Ferox."

"See them in at once," the Ylissean ruler replied.

"Yes, milord." The soldier bowed before departing, and after several moments, Raimi entered and dipped her head once she had reached him.

"Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia," she said with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Flavia?" he repeated and crossed his arms. "Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?"

"I fear so, milord," Raimi said. "The Khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, whom they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us." Chrom's eyes widened and he unfolded his arms.

"An invasion?" he demanded. "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, milord," Raimi said again. "The Khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it please you."

"What do you make of this, sire?" Frederick asked as he stepped forward.

"Ill business to be sure," Chrom said darkly. "Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once."

"Thank you, Prince Chrom." Raimi dipped her head again. "I would request you move quickly."

"Chrom?" He looked up as Robin approached him with a bundle in her arms, and he frowned.

"I know what you're thinking, Robin, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action." Robin smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, not what I was thinking. I was actually going to suggest we discuss strategy as we travel." His eyes widened, and he opened his arms. She smiled as she carefully handed their child to him, whom he took protectively.

"B-But Lucina is newly born!" he argued, looking from his daughter's face to his wife. "She needs her mother now."

"You told me House Ylisse has a tradition of wet-nursing," Robin pointed out. "And you and Lissa turned out well from where I stand. Lucina is a strong child." She smiled and looked down as Lucina opened her eyes. "She takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye proves it." Lucina cooed softly as she looked curiously from her mother to her father.

"I'm not just worried about her," Chrom said as he held the baby a bit tighter. "I'd worry about you as well."

"All the more reason to keep me close at hand, no?" Robin pointed out with a sly smile. "Together we can be more than we can alone, remember?"

"Aw, let her come, Chrom!" Lissa teased. "You could use her strategic thinking anyway." Chrom frowned and again looked to both Lucina and Robin before letting out a surrendering sigh.

"All right, Robin. Just promise to stay safe. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her." Robin smiled warmly and wrapped one arm around her husband's back, the other over their child.

"As do I," she said softly. "You have my word."

Some time later, the Shepherds had arrived at the East Castle of Ferox, guided by an escort sent by Flavia. They had assembled in the throne room just as they had before the tournament that had named her ruling Khan.

"I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia," Chrom said as he lowered his head, and she shook hers.

"What matters is you are here, Chrom," she replied.

"Is it true Valmese warships have set sail? What can you tell us?" he asked, and she sighed.

"Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy. Just a moment…" She looked around and raised her voice. "Oaf! Where are you, you big, bald- Chrom is here!" Basilio set a quick walk into the room and joined his fellow Khan.

"Ah!" He grinned. "Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He calims to have some insight into Valm's intentions." He waved his guests forward, and two others joined them. One was the archer that had joined the Shepherds back when the Risen first appeared: The self-proclaimed archest of archers named Virion who would propose to anything resembling a woman.

"Good day, lords and ladies," he greeted. "How fare you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself…"

"We all know who you are, Virion," Chrom said a bit shortly. "Although I don't believe we've met your companion?"

"Hmph!" Virion huffed. "You know nothing! Prepare yourself for my great unmasking! Long time have I posed as the archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am-"

"May I present Duke Virion," the woman who accompanied him interrupted. "I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence."

"Cherche!" Virion blurted. "You stole my moment!"

"A pleasure," Cherche," Chrom said. "Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?"

"That may speed things along, yes," she agreed half-heartedly.

"Then please," the Ylissean prince urged. "Time is of the essence."

"Very well, then," she began. "First, concerning our origins… We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of- and loudly."

"Ha!" Virion laughed. "Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know."  
"So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?" Chrom asked, ignoring him.

"The Valmese. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror." He frowned. "One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru-" He stopped and cleared his throat. "That is, RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That 's why I've come."

"You fled for your life," Chrom said flatly.

"More or less, yes," Cherche agreed. "While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety… I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum."

"To my great relief, I might add!" Virion said with a smile. "Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources!" Robin, Cherche, and Flavia all stared at him with eyes somewhere between bewildered and repulsed. "It would have been a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and me-"

"As I was saying…" Cherche interrupted again.

"Yes, yes, all right," Virion sighed. "It was only a jape! Please, by all means, you may con-"

"So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short. Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours."

"She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days," Basilio reported. "We'll see soon enough if her story proves true."

"I speak only what I know for true, good people," Cherche insisted. "As does my lord. …At least, with respect to this matter."

"There's that wit of yours again!" Virion let out a forced laugh. "That wonderful… needling, chafing wit."

"I believe you both," Chrom told them. "Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible."

"You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world," Virion warned them. "You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops."

"Why, Virion, are you volunteering?" the Ylissean prince inquired with a raised eyebrow, much to Virion's alarm. "Our best move now would be to head to Port Ferox. We'll stop the Valmese invasion before it has a chance to begin." He turned to his tactician. "Do you think you'll be able to work out a way for us to fight their cavalry?"

"I should be able to," she agreed. "Between the Shepherds and the Feroxi Army, I believe we can attain victory."

"Well said," Flavia said with a nod. "Let's see those strategies of yours lead us to another fine victory!"

The combined might of the Feroxi and Chrom's soldiers quickly marched for the harbor on the western coast of Ferox. As they arrived, they found Valmese ships docking and the soldiers were quickly overrunning the port, and Chrom watched in horror as a villager boarded their ship only to be cut down.

"These savages will never listen to reason," he grumbled. "Everyone: Prepare to engage!"

"Milord, are you certain?" Frederick asked from Chrom's side. "Another war…"

"I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick," he replied. "And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!" He looked up at the sound of heavy wings in the air to find Cherche coming in on the back of a Wyvern.

"Might I join, sire?" she asked as her mount hovered a short distance above them. "This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well!" The Wyvern, Minerva, growled in agreement, and Cherche smiled sweetly as she scratched her mount for a moment.

"Very well. Be wary of arrows!" the prince cautioned, and she nodded. "Everyone else, let's give these Valmese the welcome they deserve!" With that, the Shepherds charged forth to engage the Valmese, finding their soldiers in heavy armor and mounted on horseback to be quite a bigger challenge than the Plegians previously. Chrom unsheathed a Rapier in lieu of Falchion and thrust it between the plates of armor of the nearest Valm soldier, and he coughed and sputtered within his helmet before falling to the ground. Robin muttered a spell and a bolt of Thunder magic cracked forth and struck a Cavalier before he had a chance to bring his sword down on the prince, and he slid off his horse and to the dirt below.

Chrom looked up as Cherche brought down a Hammer, knocking another knight to the ground where he stayed before she took back to the air, and he found Sully and Stahl engaging a group of other Cavaliers nearby. Under the adrenaline of battle, he felt pride as he watched his Shepherds challenge the might of the Valmese and match them blow for blow, dodging and blocking before quickly felling their opponents.

"Chrom!" Robin called out a warning, and an arrow struck his shoulder while he was distracted. She quickly brought an end to the archer who had loosed it and tended to her husband. "Are you okay?"

"I will be once we finish this fight," he replied with grit teeth as he pulled the arrow out.

"You are nothing!" he heard an unfamiliar voice shout and found a Paladin riding toward them, cutting down a Feroxi warrior in his path. "A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!"

"That appears to be their commander," Robin noticed and pulled out one of her stronger magic tomes. "I'll handle him, Chrom. Cover me?"

"Of course," he agreed. "Put an end to this, Robin." She smiled and took a deep breath, drawing in her magic.

"Here's how it's done!" A blast of fire erupted under the Paladin, knocking him from his horse. Barely, he managed to get back to his feet with lance in hand, and Chrom rushed forth. Their weapons struck together and sent sparks flying, but Chrom persisted with the pain of his injury evident on his face even as he slashed his sword across their opponent. He fell to his knees and stared at Chrom with shock and anger as his eyes darkened.

"What…" he gasped. "H-How…" He fell to the ground, and Chrom looked up at the call of a nearby Valmese soldier.

"The Ylissean dogs have felled Commander Dalton!" he cried out. "Make them pay in blood!"

"So much for that theory," Robin huffed as the Valmese redoubled their efforts to put an end to those opposing them. "I'd hoped that if we could disrupt their command, they would surrender." Chrom shoved her and blocked a cavalier riding for them, then jumped up and slashed his sword down hard.

"Then we'll just have to see this through to the end," he said, and she nodded as she fired another cast of magic at a knight nearby.

The battle had been rough, but soon the Valmese soldiers all lay dead and the Shepherds regrouped to tend to their wounds. They had won, but Chrom could see injuries among them that proved it had been a difficult victory. He bit his lip as he saw Vaike helping Miriel limp toward Lissa, but even his sister looked ready to drop with blood- he wasn't sure whose- on her dress.

"Chrom," Robin panted as she joined him. "Is that all of them?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "But victory's come with a price."

"The town is in shambles, as is my army," Basilio reported grimly.

"This is most troubling news," Frederick said as he dismounted his horse. "Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."

"That's not half of it," Flavia said as she joined them. "This was just the vanguard- but a taste of the meal yet to come."

"And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks," Basilio agreed. "There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter."

"Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea," Chrom added and turned to his wife. "Robin, what do you suggest?"

"Hmm…" She lowered her head and closed her eyes in thought. "Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage… on land." She looked up at her husband and the Khans. "But if we were to catch them at SEA…"

"But how?!" Chrom demanded. "Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox."

"So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does…" Basilio mused.

"You have someplace in mind, oaf?" Flavia inquired, her patience worn down from the fight.

"Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?"

"Plegia!" Robin said with a smile.

"No," Chrom said firmly. "Absolutely not. Out of the question."

"They have gold, boy!" Basilio snapped. "Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

"The oaf is right. Crude, but right," Flavia agreed. "There's only one path forward."

"Chrom…" Robin said softly. "Will you reconsider?" He crossed his arms and lowered his gaze, brow knit together and his frustration at the situation evident on his face.

"Very well," he finally breathed. "Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

"Indeed," Robin nodded.

"You know, Robin," Flavia said with a slight smile, "For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."  
"I will be proud when we can be sure our people are safe," the tactician replied. "One victory here won't stop the storm that's coming. But thank you, Flavia." With that, Chrom dismissed himself from the group and headed off, and Robin frowned before nodding a farewell to the Khans and heading after her husband.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Sorry about missing last week's updates! My mom had back surgery, so that took up a lot of my time between getting ready for it and making sure she's doing well. But I should be able to get back on track now. Thank you for your patience!

* * *

Chrom and Robin, along with a few select Shepherds, warily made their way through the fortress on Carrion Isle where the Plegians had agreed to meet with them. The Exalted prince was far from excited to be there and his hand remained on Falchion's hilt with every step.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom," a voice spoke up, and to the Ylisseans' surprise, Aversa approached them with a sly smile. "Plegia welcomes you," she greeted.

"Aversa!" he snapped, his brow knitting together, but she only shrugged.

"What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet."

"You serve the new king, then?" Chrom inquired. "This… Validar?"

"I do," Aversa replied with a nod.

"They say he worships Grima," Frederick pointed out curtly, and Aversa's smile grew.

"Why yes, of course he is Grimleal." Robin stiffened and took a step closer to her husband. "We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time… But he kept order where there might have been chaos." She paused. "We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but-" She fell silent and turned at the sound of footsteps as a tall, dark man joined them. "Ah, here is my lord now."

"An honor to finally meet you, sire," the man said with a smile of his own. "I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia."

"The honor is mine, good king." Chrom's eyes narrowed as he looked into Validar's, and he couldn't shake the chill that ran down his spine. "Is it possible we've met before some…" He fell silent as his eyes widened.

"Oh ho," Validar chuckled. "I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty."

"Psst!" Chrom hissed at his wife. "Robin!"

"I know," she whispered back. "He looks like the assassin that came after Emmeryn…"

"And you must be Lady Robin," Validar continued, ignoring their hushed voices. "The queen and master tactician of Ylisse. And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes."

"Could he really be…"Chrom asked in a low voice.

"I don't know," Robin admitted quietly. "But even if he is, we can't very well do anything about it right this moment."

"But if he did really-"

"My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering," Validar scoffed, and Chrom shook himself out of his thoughts.

"My apologies, King Validar," he bade. "We meant no disrespect."

"No harm done, Prince. Now, let us get to it. Aversa?"

"Plegia can offer no soldiers, but we will provide eight hundred warships and two hundred transports," she reported. "In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm." The Ylisseans couldn't help but stare at her.

"That is… surprisingly generous of you, milord," Frederick said to the king. "We could not ask for more, quite literally."

"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war," Validar lamented. "I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will," Chrom agreed with a nod. "Thank you, King Validar."

"The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"As do I," Chrom said. "Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox."

"Of course," Validar replied. "Luck be with you, Prince Chrom. Be cautious on your way back. The highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous this time of year."

"We will keep that in mind," Chrom said. "Thank you again, good king. May we meet again soon."

The Ylisseans departed from the fortress and made camp on the northern side of the isle, ready to head back to Ferox at first light. Chrom had an uneasy feeling and frowned as he heard Robin leave their tent. After a moment's deliberation, he grabbed Falchion and followed her, and screaming in her direction told him it had been the right decision. He picked up his pace to a full on sprint and found her in a nearby clearing, clutching her head as she bowed over in pain.

"Robin!" he cried out and hurried over to pull her into his arms, and she curled into him as she panted. "Robin, are you alright? Answer me!" She groaned and took several shaky breaths before looking up at him, lowering her hands.

"I… I think so… Yes, Chrom. I'm fine."

"'Fine' is a poor choice of words!" he said shortly as he held her closer. "What happened?" She hesitated for a moment.

"King Validar," she finally said. "He spoke to me… in my mind." She shivered, and he stroked her hair gently. "He said I was his daughter."

"What?!" he blurted. "Is this true?"

"I don't know," she breathed. "But I also don't know it's a lie. Loath as I am to say it, I felt a… strange connection between us." She frowned and buried her face in his chest. "He's Grimleal… and a strong believer from the sound of it. It would explain my brand to some extent… And my mother never mentioned my father."

"Don't worry too much, Robin. You are yourself before you are any man's daughter. Remember that." She looked up into his eyes, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, my love," she said gently.

"Can you walk?" he asked, and she nodded. She took his offered arm and they started back toward camp, but they found Frederick running toward them before they could reach it.

"Milord, we are under attack!" he informed them. "Risen have encircled the camp!"

"What?" Chrom demanded. "We posted sentries! How did this happen?"

"They made a stealthy approach, milord," Frederick reported. "I've never seen Risen behave like this. Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them…" Chrom clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"Validar!" he hissed. "This is his doing- I'm sure of it. Equip anyone who can bear arms and tell them we fight for our lives!" The prince and his companions took off for the camp where the Shepherds were already gathering and preparing themselves for battle. Chrom took up his position at command with Robin at his side, and Frederick quickly made his rounds to assure they were all ready to fight. The prince looked up, alarmed, as a murder of crows approached them.

"Wh-what's that?" he demanded. "A storm of… crows? Gods, it's upon us!"

"CAW! CAW!" Chrom stared into the mob of birds as he heard the voice. "Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs?" the voice let out a jovial laugh.

"Who's there?!" the prince demanded. "Show yourself! Gods' breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds!" He swung Falchion around in an effort to drive them off. "Shoo! Scat! Away with you!" The crows scattered, revealing a silver-haired boy in Plegian robes with a devious grin on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "CAW-stophobic?" Again, he laughed. "Oh, I slay me!"

"Not if these Risen do it first!" Chrom said shortly. "This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy!"

"You know, I thought you were all right… Turns out you're all FRIGHT!" His grin grew as he continued shaking with laughter. "I'd wish you luck killing these monsters, buuuuuuut… They're ALREADY DEAD!"

"We are well aware!" Chrom hissed as he turned around and slashed his blade through a Risen barreling at them.

"The ravens wanted me to give you a message," the boy went on. "'Caaw… C-caw-caw.' Roughly translated it means… Traipse? Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! You're trapped."

"We know, damn it!" Chrom was quickly growing tired of the boy's cheery nature. "Where did they all come from?"

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much…"

"Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself."

"Hey, wait!" The boy raised his hands. "I want to join your CAWs- I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say… Birds of a feather and all that?"

"But… Aren't you a Plegian dark mage?" Chrom asked. "Why would you help us?" The boy opened his tome and unleashed a merciless attack on a nearby Risen.

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya," he said. "I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!" Chrom stared at him and shook his head.

"Fine, just kill the Risen and not us. I don't care how you go about it."

"Be careful what you wish for," the boy said. "Oh!" he snapped his fingers. "The ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses. If you're nearby when more monsters emerge, it could CAWs quite a stir!" Chrom turned his attention away from the boy and slashed his blade through another Risen that growled once it was struck, and it countered him with an axe that struck his armored shoulder. A javelin sailed beside him and finished the Risen off, and Frederick rode up and retrieved his weapon before heading toward his next target.

Robin called out an order to split up along the two inclines to surround the Risen chief above them, then fell in with Chrom and readied her tome. She muttered her incantation and shot forth a blast of fire magic.

"Gah!" An arrow struck her from above and Chrom looked up to find a sniper over them.

"Don't worry, Captain! I got this!" Sumia called to him and swooped down on her Pegasus, dodging an arrow and knocking the Risen off the cliff he stood on. Chrom leapt up and stabbed Falchion into the creature before it had a chance to recover, and it crumbled into ash. He almost fell over himself, though, as another blast of magic nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Sorry!" the boy that had just joined up with them said. "Didn't mean for you to get caught in that!" Chrom let out a short huff and started up the incline with Robin following him.

"Are we positive we can trust him?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"As long as he's killing Risen and not us," he grumbled, and she sighed and cast her own magic at another Risen ahead of them. The prince looked up at the sound of a loud growl and ducked as the Risen leader threw an axe at him.

"Kill… prince…" it gurgled, and Chrom stared at it, bewildered. He had never heard any of these monsters actually speak in human words before.

"Are they getting smarter?" he wondered.

"I hope not," Robin replied. "Either way, they're better off dead."

"Aye." He let out a battle cry and brought his sword down hard, knocking it back. It growled at him and swung the axe much faster than the prince was anticipating, and he let out a grunt as it cut into his side.

"Chrom!" Robin gathered up her magic power and a large burst of flame consumed the creature.

"Kill… priii…" it moaned as it collapsed into ash. Chrom huffed and fell to one knee, bracing himself against his blade as he looked around the battlefield. The Shepherds were on wary guard, but it appeared they had vanquished their attackers.

"That's the last of them," he gasped. "Gods, I thought it might nev-"

"Chrom!" Robin called out a warning just as another Risen armed to the teeth appeared out of nowhere. It let out a howl as it raised a sword of its own, and Chrom jerked Falchion toward it in an attempt to block it. He let out a sharp grunt as it struck with more force than he had foreseen, and next thing he knew, Falchion had flown from his grasp and landed out of his reach. "Gods, Chrom!" Robin cried.

"Chrom!" another voice called, and the Risen looked up and gurgled something. Kris leapt out from the trees nearby and grabbed Falchion as he past it, swinging it and slicing it cleanly through Chrom's attacker. The Risen fell apart in ash just as the rest of them did, and Kris lowered Falchion to his side as he panted. He turned his masked gaze to Chrom. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"K-Kris…" Chrom stammered. "How did you… What… You used Falchion." Kris looked down at the sword in his hand and bit his lip.

"So I did," he replied and offered his free hand to the prince. Chrom took it and got to his feet, then took the blade that Kris offered to him.

"How did you do that?" he demanded. "Who are you really?" Kris looked down and let out a slow breath.

"Perhaps we might speak in private?" he asked, and Chrom frowned.

"Perhaps we might," he agreed. "Robin! See to the Shepherds and make sure everyone is taken care of. I'll catch up soon!"

"All right," she replied. "Be careful, both of you!" Chrom nodded to her and the two swordsmen headed away from the battlefield, and Kris eventually stopped on the bank of a nearby river as he looked into the flowing water below.

"I'm not sure where to begin," he admitted as Chrom came up behind him.

"How about where you come from?" the prince said. "I don't understand. Only those with Exalted blood can wield Falchion- and even then, some of us can't."

"Yes, only certain individuals who share blood with Anri the Great may wield the blade forged from Naga's fang," Kris agreed.

"I don't get it," Chrom huffed. "My father did not have any siblings as far as I know of, and Emmeryn and Lissa are my only siblings. If we share blood, why have we not met before? Where have you been?"

"Chrom…"

"Is 'Kris' even your real name?" Chrom asked a bit more sharply than he'd intended. The masked swordsman didn't immediately reply.

"No," he finally admitted as he rested his hand on his sword's hilt. "It was the name of a dear friend of mine who was lost to the shadows of history." He fell silent for a bit of time. "I thought I might be able to accomplish my duty from the shadows, but it seems that may no longer be possible." He looked up and turned around to face Chrom. "You have seen me before, believe it or not. But I ask you to open your mind. Believe that anything is possible."

"…Fine," Chrom said shortly. "Who are you?" The swordsman took a breath and stepped over to him, then removed his mask. He looked up and opened his eyes, revealing their brilliant deep blue color that sparkled with light. Chrom blinked, taken aback as he stared at the unmasked man before him.

"Where have I seen you before?" he asked more of himself than of his companion. "I know I have. But…" He looked down at the sword sheathed away at the man's side, then back up to his eyes. "You…" At once, it hit him- he was looking at the same face captured in the portrait in Ylisstol's council room, the same carved in stone of the statue in the courtyard of the palace. His eyes widened. "Impossible…" he breathed and fell to his knees in shock, lowering his head. The man offered his hand and Chrom looked up to find a warm smile on his face.

"Come now, Chrom," he said gently. "You and I are kin, are we not? Even if only distantly, we still share blood. Don't bow your head to me."

"H-Hero-King Marth," Chrom barely breathed, and Marth's smile grew. Chrom took his hand and, again, Marth pulled him to his feet. "But how? You died ages ago! How is this possible?"

"Well, honestly," Marth began, but looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Chrom!" Robin called as she and Lissa joined them. "Oh, Kris. You…"

"Hey, I know you!" the princess realized. "But where have I seen you before?"

"Can we tell them?" Chrom asked, looking over to his fellow swordsman, and Marth smiled and nodded. "Robin, Lissa," the prince continued. "This is the great Hero-King Marth." Lissa and Robin both stared at him.

"Uh, big brother? The Hero-King lived like two thousand years ago," Lissa told him.

"Yes," Marth agreed. "But as I was just going to explain to Chrom, I was sent forth in time on the whim of Divine Dragon Naga." The Ylisseans' gazes continued to stare at him. "She foresaw a great catastrophe and beckoned me to travel forth to the world of this time to lend you my strength. I thought I might have averted such catastrophe when you triumphed over Plegia two years ago and I returned the Fire Emblem to you, but it seems there is something even greater on the horizon."

"Wait, so… You're like REALLY the Hero-King?" Lissa asked, and Marth nodded. "So that weird blue portal thing you came out of was a portal through time?!"

"Indeed," Marth agreed. "And now, if you will have me, I will gladly fight alongside you with Falchion to save the continent from the apocalypse Naga has foreseen."

"So that's Falchion?" Robin asked as she gestured to the blade he carried.

"Yes," Marth nodded.

"That makes sense," Chrom said. "The hilt was broken some time ago, but the blade itself is timeless."

"And that blade will continue to serve this world." Marth smiled.

"Uh, question?" Lissa asked. "I know you saved the world twice and all, but shouldn't we kind of keep you away from battle? Like if something happens to you, doesn't that mean Chrom and I won't ever be born?"

"Don't worry," Marth assured her. "I suppose that's why Naga picked the time I come from to call me from. As far as I can tell, I am in my physical prime and shortly before I left, my son was born. So even if I die here, my bloodline is secured."  
"Ugh," Lissa groaned. "This is confusing."

"The point is you're here," Robin said with a smile. "Thank you, great Hero-King."

"Please," he held up his hand. "You may call me Marth."


	13. Chapter 13

With the Shepherds' prowess, Feroxi muscle, and Plegian ships under his command, Chrom and his allies began their voyage across the great sea to Valm. He stood on deck with Robin, Lissa, Frederick, and Marth as company, and Basilio and Flavia stood up near the helm. The Ylissean prince wobbled and caught his footing as he tried not to let his stomach churn like the waters below.

"Isn't it breathtaking?" Robin was saying as she looked over to the horizon. "The wind in your face, the sound of the waves, it's quite peaceful."

"And yet, we sail for trouble," Chrom replied. "I'm grateful Plegia delivered us this fleet as they promised, but this is my first time on a vessel… I never fancied myself a sea captain."

"The first voyage is rarely easy," Marth said with a smile, though it faded quickly. "I still remember my first time on a ship, after Altea fell in the War of Shadows. I was fourteen at the time and bound for the island nation of Talys with a few knights at my side. Perhaps the illness I felt then was from the voyage, or maybe from everything that had happened to my kingdom." He shook his head. "But that's ancient history to you, isn't it, Chrom?" His smile returned, and Chrom chuckled.

"I meant no disrespect when I said that before," the prince replied. "How was I supposed to know you traveled through time?"

"Fair enough," Marth laughed.

"That reminds me," Chrom went on as his expression fell. "I've been meaning to ask you about that night Emmeryn was assassinated. The new king of Plegia, Validar…" He trailed off at the urgent look on Marth's face. "Do I need to say anything more?"

"The assassin that had the Fire Emblem had called out for a master named Validar," Marth recalled. "I never saw him, but I can't imagine such a name is very common. And now he is king of Plegia?"

"Aye," Chrom agreed.

"He is also a high-ranking Grimleal," Robin added with a frown, and Marth lowered his head in thought.

"And from what I've gathered, the Grimleal are worshipers of the Fell Dragon Grima, no?" he asked, and Chrom nodded. "They wish to resurrect him. Is that right?"

"Unfortunately," the prince confirmed, and Marth took a deep breath.

"I have a feeling that may be the great calamity that Naga has foreseen. We will have to keep an eye on Plegia's actions once we return from this campaign."

"But Plegia's the one who gave us these ships in the first place," Lissa pointed out. "Should we be worried about that?"

"I don't think so," Robin replied. "Valm threatens our entire continent, Plegia included. Whatever they may be planning, it likely won't go well with the Conqueror on their doorstep, especially since their military is in such poor shape. I hate to think that we're aiding them if they are planning something sinister, but… 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,' I suppose." The Ylisseans looked up at the sound of a Pegasus's wings and Sumia landed next to them. She dipped her head and dismounted her steed.

"Back so soon, Sumia?" Chrom asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, and we have a report, Captain," she replied. "The Valmese fleet matches ours ship for ship. But the problem is that they outnumber us. By a lot. Their vessels are packed with soldiers."

"Whereas our own ships are only about half-full," Frederick noticed with a frown. "This is troubling news."

"If we attempted to board them in a straight fight, we'd be slaughtered," Chrom said, and he crossed his arms.

"We've little choice but to try anyway," Flavia said as she and Basilio joined them. "Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies… including oil." She looked over to Robin with a knowing smile. "Perhaps a clever tactician could find a use for that."

"Hm…" Robin's gaze lost focus as she thought over their options. "Perhaps she could."

"If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to," Flavia went on. "We could-"

"You could roast us!" Basilio snapped. "Are you that eager to die, woman?!"

"Do you have a better idea, oaf?!" Flavia demanded in an equally short tone. "…The problem is we have no catapults. Hmm… How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?"

"Unless we WANT our ships caught in the blaze," Robin said, and every other Ylissean and ally there turned to stare at her.

"Why in the gods' names would-" Basilio started, but stopped himself and shrugged. "Well, I know better than to question Robin, especially when she has that look in her eyes. Gods save us from whatever you've cooked up this time. It just better not be us!"

"Chrom," Robin said with a smile as she turned to her husband, "I have an idea."

"Those words are music to my ears," he replied. "What is it?"

"For my plan to work, we'll need to disrupt their chain of command," she said. "Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general. As our best captain, I'd have you head the squad, but you ARE the prince, so…"

"So no one can order me NOT to go," he interrupted. "I will lead the assault."

"Then this plan truly stands a chance," Robin replied.

"Heh…" Chrom shook his head, earning a curious look from his wife. "So much has changed since we met that day in Southtown. You determine the fate of our entire army now, and our entire people, and not just as queen. Destiny has a strange way." Robin frowned thoughtfully.

"No, Chrom," she said. "Not destiny. We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"There's something between us all," she explained. "Something that keeps us together… Like invisible ties connecting us and giving us strength. WE forged those ties. WE strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some 'destiny.'"

"Robin…" Chrom grinned. "I think this salty air might have gone to your head!"

"Don't be so quick to say so, Chrom," Marth spoke up. "I think she has a point. The closer we are tied together, the better we will be long-term. Forging those bonds of trust and companionship is how I won the wars back in my time, and it will be key to you winning now. Because in the heat of battle, in the chaos of war, it will not be the commander or even the tactician that a soldier relies on most- it will be the man fighting next to him and watching his back, keeping him safe."

"You're absolutely right, Lord Marth," Robin smiled. "Thank you. But perhaps that's enough philosophy for today. We have more important matters to discuss."

"Indeed," Chrom nodded. "And preparations to be made. Oh, and Robin…" He smiled. "If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you." Robin smiled as well and took his hand briefly. "Now then, everyone," he called. "Look lively! We have work to do!"

It wasn't long until the team Chrom had chosen sailed up and met the lead ship of the Valmese fleet head on. Unfortunately, two other opposing ships met them as well, but Chrom felt confident that they would prevail.

"Fliers!" he called. "Head out and keep any reinforcements off our tails. Everyone else, prepare to engage and take down their general!" The Shepherds rushed off to meet the Valmese soldiers. Chrom slashed his sword at an armored knight coming at him and grit his teeth as the knight blocked him. The knight countered him and hit him with his lance, and Chrom bit back a yell as it cut across his side.

"Hyah!"

"Hurgh!" the knight fell to the deck and didn't move. Marth nodded to the Ylissean prince and immediately turned around, crouching and sidestepping another soldier. Chrom watched, wide-eyed, as Marth felled the soldier as quickly as he did the knight. The Hero-King moved fluidly between his adversaries, sliding back and forth and running Falchion mercilessly through his opponents. Despite that, Chrom could see the tense concentration and regret on his ancestor's face as he continued to fight.

"All life is precious to him," the prince realized. "And yet he fights with such ferocity…" He shook his head and pushed through his opponents to rejoin Robin as she glared at the enemy general that approached her.

"Arrogant pup!" he snapped as he readied his lance. "The seas are my home, and they will be your grave!"

"Robin!" Chrom leapt up and knocked down a cavalier attempting to hit his wife from the back. Robin shot forth a cast of thunder magic toward the general, but he dodged around it. She cried out as he threw his spear at her and hit her leg. "ROBIN!" the prince shouted again as she fell to the deck. He hurried over and hoisted her up on his back. "Don't worry," he said as he held her tight. "I'll keep you safe."

"Chrom, you have to focus on the entire battle, not just me," she told him through grit teeth.

"I'll do both," he replied. "How dare you harm my wife?!" he demanded of the general.

"You are the imbecile who sent her to her death!" the general growled. "And now I'll end you both!"

"Enough of this," he heard a voice call. "You will not harm my people!" Marth rushed up and knocked the spear away from the general, and the general glared at him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" the general inquired.

"My name is Marth," he replied and raised his Falchion skyward, then struck through the Valmese commander. He grunted and collapsed to the deck.

"Strike me down, and ten will take my place…" the general coughed. "You… have… lost!" His words came out in his last breath.

"Thank you, Marth," Chrom said with a nod. "Let's get back to our ship."

"I'll cover you," the Hero-King replied. The three quickly made their way back to their ship and Chrom hurried over to Lissa.

"Shepherds! Pull back!" he called, then turned his attention back to his sister. "Make sure our injuries are taken care of as quickly as possible."

"No problem, big brother!" Lissa replied and used her staff to fix up Robin's leg. Once the Shepherds regrouped, Chrom headed to the stem of their ship. "All appointed ships, change course!" he ordered. "Head right them! Ramming speed!"

"Great Naga, let this work," Marth muttered.

"Gods and thunder!" a soldier called. "Any second now!"

"Steady," Chrom continued. "Steaaaady…"

"We're right on top of them!" another soldier cried out.

"NOW!" Chrom shouted. "JUUUMP!" The Shepherds and their allies jumped overboard and dove into the ocean. The ships appointed lit the oil on their decks and they crashed into the Valmese fleet, spreading the fire madly until smoke choked the air. The Shepherds in the water swam toward the remaining ships and, with the help of the Pegasus knights, boarded them and began to dry off.

"The sea itself is on fire!" Lissa marveled as they observed the flames on the horizon.

"It worked!" Frederick cried, much more excited than he probably should have been.

"Only you could come up with such a brilliant scheme, Robin," Flavia said. "Who else would sacrifice half our fleet and turn them into flaming cannonballs? It was so simple, but the Valmese never saw it coming."

"We may have won the day, but the war still looms," Chrom pointed out. "Next, we seize control of their main harbor."

"Aye, boy!" Basilio agreed. "Besides, I've had enough of the smoke and smell here for one lifetime."

"Let's see to our remaining injuries and make sure we have everyone," Chrom said. "Full speed for Valm!" He glanced around and found a very soggy Marth standing at the rail of the ship, staring off at the smoldering heap on the horizon. Chrom frowned and approached him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, and Marth let out a soft sigh.

"That was a brilliant strategy," the Hero-King replied. "I'm glad we made it, but…" He lowered his head. "I suppose I never thought I would end up in another war like this. I had hoped I would never see such needless bloodshed." Chrom took a breath and nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I can't imagine all the horrors you've seen, and now we're drawing you into yet another conflict. Forgive me." Marth looked up and forced a smile.

"Don't worry, Chrom," he replied. "I will do everything I can to see peace return to the world, whether in my time or now. I'll just… need to grow accustomed to it once again."

"I understand," Chrom nodded.

"Now, forgive me, but I would like some time alone with my thoughts," Marth told him, and he nodded again.

"Of course. Call if you need anything." With that, he departed, and Marth looked up to the stars that began to appear above among the smoke.

"Caeda, Elice, Kris… I miss you all so much. I hope I'll be able to return to you one day."


End file.
